Give Me My Life Back
by ShipQueen19
Summary: This is a story that takes place shortly after Anna takes Sidney. Sidney's true kidnapper revealed.Suprise reunions. Secrets revealed. True love tested. Future chapters sure to bring the tears. Hankie alert. Rate and Review
1. What The hell are you doing here

Days Of Our Lives- Give Me My Life Back - Dayz Crazed

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the actors or stories currently on days. I mean no copy right infrigment. This is a story of Sidney's kidnapping. This begins right after EJ shows up at the door this is what I think the story should be. Please read and review.

Chapter 1

I'd rather die than be caught.

Interior Anna's Cabin

Anna sits on the couch holding Sidney who is very calm. Anna on the other hand is very shaken. Her palms are obviously sweaty. Her knees obviously are shaking.

Anna{ shaken} I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. I mean I really don't even know who I'm working for.

Anna grabs her purse along with Sidney and heads for the door.

Anna{ opening the door} We have to get out of

EJ {shocked} What the hell are you doing here.

Anna {stepping back in the house} EJ who sent you here.

EJ {shutting the door} Whoever it is you are working for.

Anna {suspicious} Oh really and who would that be.

EJ{ angry} Give me my Baby.

Anna { pulling Sidney back} I'm not giving you anyone until you calm the hell down.

EJ { sitting on the couch} Who are you working for?

Anna { also sitting on the sofa} I honestly have no idea.

EJ {holding his arms out taking Sidney} How do you work for someone you don't know.

Anna { standing up from the sofa} Its quite easy I was asked to take Sidney away from nicole to keep her safe.

EJ { Standing and facing Anna} From Father.

Anna { Angry} That man is no Father you still don't get it do you. Look at everything you've lost because of that horrible monster.

EJ { placing Sidney in her playpin} Ok Anna I give up what have I lost?

Anna { anger rising} Well its not really what its more of who. Sami Sidney and what about that wonderful brother of yours. Remember Tony or have you forgotten all about Tony.

EJ { turning away from Anna} No I have not forgotten and how dare you suggest that I have. Isn't that a bit hypocritical of you. After what you have done I am beginning to wonder if you ever

Anna { simmering} Ever what Elvis come on say it.

EJ { turning back to Anna} I am beginning to wonder if you ever loved Tony at all.

Anna { standing toe to toe with EJ} You listen to me and you listen good if I ever did anything in my life that was good it was marrying Tony. I did love him. I would have given my life for him. And that EJ is something you will never hear your precious Samantha say about you.

EJ { calming down} I will never understand why you would do this through Sidney. That baby has been through enough without you snatching her. She would have been perfectly safe with her mother if not me at least her.

Anna { sitting down on the sofa} For how long until you or Stefano decided to take her from Sami and don't you even think about trying to tell me that you wouldn't do something like that and expect me to believe you.

EJ { Sitting down with Anna} What the hell Anna give me a break I'm not perfect you of all people should know that. You have made your share of mistakes.

Anna{ walking over to Tony's picture} You still have a chance to make up for yours. You still have a chance to get your life back. You have a life not much of one however but a life at that. Your mistakes and my mistakes have cost me my life.

EJ {walking over to Anna} What can I do?

Anna { stroking Tony's picture} You can tell Sami and only Sami who has Sidney. That will help establish a trust between the two of you. I will do whatever it takes to help you but trust your own judgment.

EJ {picking up Sidney} Tony tried to warn me and because of it you lost him. He would have loved to know that I have taken over against Stefano.

Anna { Putting Tony's photo down} EJ I will help you and Sami because I will not allow you to go through what Tony and I went through. You and Sami have a chance to be happy parents not just for your children but for yourselves.

EJ { Hands Sidney To Anna} Take care of her and I'll take care of Stefano.

Anna { Kisses EJ'S Hand} You take care of you.

EJ { kisses Sidney goodbye} Thank You

Fade Out.


	2. Anna Who?

**Chapter 2 **

**Anna Who?**

**Interior Sami's Apartment**

**Sami sits on the couch waiting for Rafe to come in when EJ bursts through the door. **

**Sami{ rising from the couch } EJ have you found Sidney.**

**EJ { picking up Johnny} You have to come with me now. **

**Sami { standing back} Why what happened.**

**EJ { Putting on Johnny's coat} No time to explain grab Ali and lets go.**

**Sami { picking Ali up} Fine ok we're coming.**

**Interior **

**Anna's Cabin**

**Sidney sits alone in her bed. **

**Sami{ entering the room} EJ what is this place.**

**EJ { sending Johnny and Ali upstairs} This is a safe place away from Salem.**

**Sami { running over to the playpen} Sidney oh my Gosh EJ look its Sidney.**

**Anna{ entering the room} It took you long enough.**

**Sami { holding Sidney} What the hell are you doing.**

**Anna { coming over to Sami} I kidnapped your daughter.**

**Sami { putting Sidney down.} You took her. You took my daughter.**

**Anna { standing back} It was only to help you escape the horrible danger that is about to overflow in Salem.**

**Sami { slapping Anna} Go to hell!!**

**Anna { grabbing Sami's wrist} Sami you're safe now.**

**Sami { hugging Anna} What the hell is going on.**

**Anna { sitting down on the couch} Stefano, is planning something.**

**Sami { walking over to EJ} When did you find out she was here.**

**EJ { holding Samantha's hand} Just a couple of hours ago.**

**Anna { answering her phone.} Hello.**

**Voice on the phone. Are you all there.**

**Anna{ closing her eyes} Yes we are.**

**Voice You will receive further instruction from a letter.**

**Anna { opening her eyes} Who are you why are you helping us.**

**Voice. The letter will arrive shortly follow the instructions exactly.**

**Anna { Hanging up the phone} You guys all packed. **

**EJ { going for the door} What are you doing here.**

**Anna { going to the door} Who is it. **

**Sami { holding Sidney} Oh my God!!**

**Marlena { hugging Anna} Anna thank you so much.**

**Sami { surprised} Mom, what are you doing here?**

**Marlena { quiet} I was supposed to send you a letter from the boss but plans **

**Changed.**

**Sami { wondering} What now.**

**Marlena { picking up Sidney} We leave well except for Anna you will stay here and wait for further instruction.**

**Marlena leads Sami and her family out the door.**

**Anna { grabbing Marlena's arm.} Who is behind all of this.**

**Marlena { looking into Anna's eyes.} I can't tell you that.**

**Anna { begging} Please tell me. I want to know who has been helping me.**

**Marlena { hugging Anna} You are perfectly safe.**

**Anna { walking outside} You have no idea what my life has been like.**

**Marlena { leaving } Maybe you should forget who you are for awhile.**

**Anna sits there waiting and looking at Tony's picture.**

**Anna{ wiping her eyes} Anna who?**


	3. Cyclone

Chapter 3

Switzerland Airport

Marlena arrives with EJ and Sami. The twins however are sleeping in their strollers. Sidney is very restless in Sami's arms.

EJ {Stopping outside} Where are we going.

Sami { Reaching out for Marlena} Who is this protecting us.

Marlena { Putting The twins in the car} Just get in the car and go. You'll be safe.

All of you. Trust me.

Sami { getting in the car} Mom what about you and John. Sami, you and EJ go now save your family.

EJ { Getting in the car} Samantha lets go come on.

The door shuts and the car takes off. Marlena stands watching.

Switzerland Hospital

John lays in his bed waiting for Marlena. When he hears a knock on the door.

John { sitting up} What the hell are you doing here.

A man enters the room. He is dressed in a suit. His face is covered by his hat.

John { reaching for the call button} Who the hell are you. What do you want.

Man [ sitting on the bed} I am the one who contacted you about Stefano.

John{ raising his eyebrow} Why would you help us.

Man { rising from his chair} Not important

John { getting out of bed} Well seeing as how I can barely walk.

Man { Handing John a letter} But you can talk.

John { Curiously} What is this.

Man { Motioning For him to open the letter} It is an invitation to a party for Stefano.

John { looking into the man's eyes} You're alive.

Tony { realizing his identity had been revealed} You cannot tell anyone.

You have to go to this party. Stefano is going to reveal a very much alive Tony.

John { confused.} But You're here. So what Andre is the one he is planning on revealing.

Tony{ relieved} Yes, that is why I am helping Sami and EJ get away from Salem before that happens.

Marlena comes in the room.

Marlena { happy} John.

Tony { looking down} Hello Marlena.

Marlena { shocked} Tony is that you.

Tony{ Passive} John will explain everything to you.

Marlena { Concerned} John What's going on.

John { Worried} What happened with Sami.

Marlena { Suspicious} They went as well as planned.

John { motioning toward Tony} Weren't you leaving.

Tony { coming out of a daydream} Yes I was. Goodbye you two.

Tony leaves the room.

Back inside the room John gets dressed behind a screen.

John { coughing} We've got to go Doc.

Marlena { looking at the invitation} We're not going back.

John { coming out from behind the screen} We have to.

Marlena { angry} No we are staying as far away from Salem as possible.

John stands in shock looking at Marlena.

Fade Out.

Anna's Cabin

Anna sits with Tony's picture.

Anna{ teary eyed} Tony do you have any idea how much I loved you.

I'm so sorry that I wasn't with you.

Anna is interrupted by a knock on the door.

Anna{ getting up} Hold on I'm coming.

Anna opens the door to find a package.

Anna{ opening the package} What the hell is this.

Anna opens the package to find a invitation to Stefano's party.

Anna{ shocked} That man has a lot of nerve.

Anna packs her bags and plans to leave Salem. While rummaging through her things she overhears a news bulletin coming from the television.

Anchorman{ calmly} This is a severe weather alert for the town of Salem USA. Early this morning a storm was spotted a few hundred miles from town. The storm has winds up to 100 miles per hour. Everyone in the area of Salem is asked not panic and remain calm. Emergency officals are advising locals to get below ground if possible or in a room with no glass or windows. We will be bringing you further updates as they become available.

Anna turns off the television. She then grabs her things and heads for the car.

Anna { sarcastically} Remain calm.

Airport

John and Marlena arrive at the gate and are surprisingly welcomed by Anna.

Anna [ Surprised} What are you two doing here.

John{ Curiously} We received an invitation to Stefano's Party. Where are you going?

Anna{ quietly} There is a tornado headed straight for Salem. I am getting as far away from here as I can.

Marlena { worried} Oh my gosh a Tornado. When?

Anna { trying to rush by them} Sooner rather than later.

John { calmly} Hold on Anna we can't leave all flights have been grounded.

Anna{ dramatically} You have a jet lets go.

Marlena { rationally} All flights. In and Out.

Anna { tired} What are we going to do.

John { weak] We have to get below ground.

Anna { sarcastically} Oh yeah I have a shovel where shall we dig.

Marlena{ calmly} Anna we have to do something.

Anna{ scared} What can we do. We don't have much time.

John { Looking up at the television} According to the national storm center we have about ten minutes.

Anna { Sitting down} Oh my god we're going to die.

Fade Out.


	4. Happy Birthday

Chapter 4

Happy Birthday

Interior Dimera Living Room

Stefano{ pouring himself him a drink} What the hell is going on in there.

Stefano heads up the stairs drink in hand.

Andre{ Meeting on Stefano on the stairs} Don't worry Stefano everything is in motion.

Stefano{ Turning From Andre} It better be otherwise I used poor Philip Kiriakis for nothing.

Andre { curiously} You never told me how you used Philip.

Stefano{ laughing} Well it was quite simple actually.

Andre { smiling} How so?

Stefano{ entering the living room} It was quite simple really. I just offered him some money and he agreed to the staging of Tony's death.

Andre{ questioning} Staged?

Stefano{ laughing} Yes you see that idiot believes Tony is still alive.

Andre { laughing} So was Tony's death an early birthday present for you Father.

Stefano { calmly} Yes you could say that.

Andre {looking over at the television} What the hell.

Andre runs over to the television turning the sound up.

Announcer [ Shaken] I am Bob Savers reporting live from Salem airport where it appears that the entire town is currently located trying to evacuate Salem USA due to the Tornado that just touched down about 50 miles from here. Further updates will be made announced as soon as they are made available. This is Bob Savers signing off.

Stefano{ calmly} We have to find Elvis.

Andre{ turning off the television} No what we have to do is make our way to the wine cellar.

Stefano{ panicked} I must call Elvis.

Andre { leading Stefano away} There is no time Father. I'm sure they're fine let's go.

Interior Salem Airport

Anna and Marlena sit down waiting on John.

Marlena { calmly} We'll be fine don't worry Anna.

Anna{ calm} I'm not really Worried For me because Stefano took the only thing I had left to live for I'm worried for you and John.

John{ Running over to Marlena And Anna} We don't have time to get out of its path. We have to take cover.

The wind picks up and bursts through the glass windows throwing glass everywhere. Anna is pushed back into a wall with great force. Marlena is pushed down to the floor. The airport is full of terror and screaming. John crawls over to Anna who is completely unconscious.

John [ checking Anna's Pulse} Anna Anna Come on wake up.

Anna lays unconscious in a puddle of her own blood. John continues doing CPR when Marlena crawls over.

Marlena {shouting} How Bad is it.

John[ shouting back} She's not breathing.

Marlena{ shaken} Oh my gosh she's got glass puncturing her left lung.

John { continuing CPR} Come on Anna. You can't give up yet. Not when we're so close.

Marlena{ teary} She's got a pulse but its very weak. Weak but its good enough to move her.

Just then the EMTS come over and move Anna to the Ambulance.

Marlena{ Following them} I'm coming too.

John[ reaching for his phone} You two go ahead I have something to take care of .

Marlena { hugging John} Alright be careful.

Interior Dimera Cellar

Andre{ getting up} Father it appears that the storm has passed. Shall we go back upstairs.

Stefano{ grabbing his chest} Andre my chest.

Andre { reaching for his cell phone} Yes I need an ambulance at the Dimera Mansion.

Andre{ leaves the cellar} John, what is it I can't talk now.

John{ whispering} Tony, I know you said only to call if it was important.

Tony{ whispering} What happened.

John [ calmly] You need to get to the hospital.

Tony[ whispering] Well right now I'm busy making sure Stefano doesn't find out my plan to take him down so what could be more important.

John[ hanging up] Get here now I can't tell you over the phone.

Tony [ yelling into the cellar] Father I better hide before the ambulance arrives.

Stefano[ yelling back at Tony] Ok Andre.

Tony[ under his breath] I hope you die a slow death you bastard.

Interior Hospital

Lexie comes into Anna's busy hospital room.

Lexie[ concerned] When did she get back to Salem.

Marlena [ concerned] Just a few days.

Lexie [looking at Anna's wounds] Marlena you're a doctor you know her chance of survival is very slim.

Marlena[ holding Anna's hand] I also know that you have performed miracles here and if anyone needs one its me.

Lexie [ walking out of the room] Take her to surgery. Daniel and I will be waiting there.

Marlena[ Following Lexie out] Thank you Lexie

Lexie [ nicely] Hey she's family. I will do everything I can.

Marlena [ quietly] What do you think her life will be like after the surgery.

Lexie [ teary] I'm sure she'll even have one.

John runs in as Anna is taken to surgery.

John [ coming in the room] Doc, how's Anna.

Marlena [ looking at John] She's not going to make it. If she doesn't have something to fight for. I honestly don't expect her to pull through.

John[ pulling Marlena aside] Doc I have to tell you something.

Marlena [ wondering] What

John[ whispering] Tony is alive and he is trying to bring down Stefano

Marlena [ shocked] Are you sure its Tony.

John [ sitting down] Yeah he's the one that planned all of this.

Marlena [ sitting down] Tony's alive and he didn't tell her.

John [ calmly] He was going to.

Marlena [ calmly] She is going to die.

John [ raising an eyebrow] I called him he should be here soon.

Operating Room

Lexie[ removing the glass from Anna's chest] Come on Anna.

Daniel[ looking up at the monitor] She's good its safe to go deeper.

Lexie [placing the glass in the metal pan] She's very lucky she doesn't have any other medical problems. She has lost a lot of a blood. She probably would not have made it to the hospital otherwise.

Daniel [ leaving the room] We're the lucky ones. We still have the ones we love.

Lexie [ finishing the stitches] Well lets just pray she makes it through the night.

Interior Waiting Room

Daniel walks out the door into the waiting room to speak with John and Marlena.

Daniel [ taking off his mask] She's stable but very weak.

Lexie [ rising from her chair] Thank God,

John [ calmly] So what happens now.

Daniel [ checking his watch] She'll be taken to recovery then in about an hour if she remains stable, she'll have her second procedure on her spine.

Marlena [ nervous] Will she make it.

Daniel [ cautiously] Its still touch and go right now.

John [ calmly] I got to go and find Tony.

Daniel [ rushing out] I have an emergency.

Marlena [ following] Is it Anna?

Daniel [ puzzled] No its Stefano.

Marlena [ shocked] Stefano, what's wrong with Stefano.

Tony [ angry] Get away from my father.

Marlena [ jumping back] What the hell are you doing here.

Tony [ slipping Marlena a piece of paper] He might be dying thanks to you and John Black not to mention half of Salem.

Marlena [ walking away] Well what about Anna, Andre I know you cared about her once.

Tony [ anger rising] Anna what does Anna do have to do with this. She left Salem after her precious Tony was tragically killed.

Marlena [ calmly] Anna, is actually here in this very hospital. She is in very critical condition. She might not make it. Lexie thanks she has lost her will to fight.

Stefano [ laughing] Well happy birthday to me.


	5. The Aftermath

**Chapter 5**

**The Aftermath**

**Interior Anna's Cabin**

**Marlena walks in the cabin and sits in the living room.**

**Then there is a knock at the door. **

**Marlena[ coming to the door] I'm coming.**

**Tony[ entering the room] Ok Marlena what happened I don't have much time.**

**Marlena stands in shock as Tony speaks.**

**Tony[ looking around] What are you staring at?**

**Marlena [ walking over to Tony] What am I staring at? You you're alive. You're like a walking miracle.**

**Then you wonder what I'm staring at.**

**Tony[ hugging Marlena] Its been so long Marlena.**

**Marlena[ sitting down on the sofa] Tony why would you let Anna believe you were dead. Especially after everything she went through. Losing you and getting you back. **

**Tony[ sitting down beside Marlena] It was the only way to finally end Stefano's rein of terror. I would never harm Anna intentionally. **

**Marlena[ shocked] Never. Tony she has spent months alone with my granddaughter talking to a picture of you . She has nothing left to live for. She told me to let her die. She simply doesn't want to live in a world where you don't exist.**

**Tony[ standing] I love Anna in a way that is indescribable to you. I would do anything to keep her safe. If I would have let Stefano continue with his plan it would have destroyed everything you and I hold dear. There is not a chance in hell I was going to let that happen. Because of me Anna is alive and your grandchildren are safe. That is why I faked my death. I know it looks like I am abandoning Anna but I did this for her. **

**Tony heads for the door.**

**Marlena[ trying to stop Tony] Tony wait.**

**Tony [ walking out the door] I'm sorry Marlena.**

**Marlena follows Tony.**

**Fade Out.**

**Interior Anna's hospital Room**

**John sits in the corner waiting for Anna to wake up.**

**Lexie[ coming into the room] She's doing much better.**

**Carrie [ coming into the room] John how's mom.**

**John[ escorting Carrie out of the room] Carrie what are you doing here?**

**Carrie[ calmly] I came to see my mother.**

**John[ escorting Carrie to the waiting room] Carrie we'll take care of Anna go home.**

**Carrie[ shocked] No I will not go home.**

**John[ looking down the hall]**

**Carrie[ following his gaze] What are you looking at.**

**John[ jumping up] Carrie you need to go now.**

**Carrie[ rising up] No, I will not.**

**John[ leading Carrie to the parking garage] Stefano is still alive no matter how sick he appears to be.**

**Carrie[ reaching for he ringing cell phone] Hello.**

**Voice, Hello Carrie exit the parking garage and go back to the third floor of the hospital and wait further instruction. The instuction will come in the form of a letter.**

**Carrie[ shaken] How will I receive this letter.**

**Voice. Go back and it will be beside your mother in her room.**

**Carrie[ yelling] Who are you.**

**Voice. Bye Bye Carrie.**

**Dimera Mansion**

**Tony hangs up the phone as Marlena bursts through the door.**

**Marlena[ Yelling] Tell me what the hell Stefano is planning. **

**Tony[ looking away] I can't.**

**Marlena[ calming down] Tony, you have spent months pretending to be Andre and secretly remove EJ and his Family from Salem. Whatever it is he is planning on doing it must be worse than anything he has ever done before.**

**Tony stands in silence.**

**Marlena[ scared] Oh my gosh that's it isn't it. This time no one was safe.**

**Tony[ turning around] Marlena, he is planning on destroying everyone in the worst way you can destroy a person.**

**Marlena[ wondering] How?**

**Tony[ calmly] Through their children.**

**Marlena [ in denial] No Stefano would do a lot of things but he loves his children.**

**Tony [ calmly] He cares now about building an alliance with the Kirakis. He needs someone powerful to back him so he used blackmail to make it happen. One morning I heard him say he was planning on getting rid of me. He wanted to make it look like Philip did it. So I went to philip first and we made a last minute fake murder. I called Carrie and arranged for her to keep Anna as far away as possible. **

**Marlena [ shaken] What aren't you telling me Tony.**

**Tony [ sitting down] He has a secret that can never be revealed. He is hiding something so deep that he is willing to kill for it. He said he wants to make Sami pay for turning EJ away from him. He thinks the best way to do that is through her children. He wants EJ to suffer so for that he uses Sami. He wanted me dead for some reason that he has yet to reveal. He wants Anna dead. He is planning something that could destroy everyone.**

**Marlena's phone rings.**

**Marlena[ answering] Hello,**

**Roman [ worried] Doc have you heard from Will? **

**Marlena[ worried] No why what's happened.**

**Roman[ calmly] I don't know I've been trying to call him for hours and no one seems to know where he is.**

**Marlena[ worried] I'm on my way.**

**Tony[ getting up] What happened.**

**Marlena[ worried] I'm afraid its to late to stop Stefano.**

**Tony[ curious] What do you mean what happened.**

**Marlena [ worried] Will's missing.**

**Tony [curious] Since when.**

**Marlena [ shaken] I don't know since this morning.**

**Tony[ worried] That means Stefano's plan is in motion.**

**Marlena[ teary eyed] What has he done with Will.**

**Tony[ heading for the front door.] Come on we have to go. There is no time to explain now I'll explain on the way.**

**Tony and Marlena head out the door.**

**Fade Out**

**Interior Switzerland Country Cottage**

**Sami and EJ head inside with the children trying to escape the cold winter.**

**Sami[ sending the twins upstairs] Go on guys go play.**

**EJ [Placing Sidney in her crib] Samantha perhaps we should talk since the children are playing.**

**Sami [ Sitting on the sofa] What do you want to talk about.**

**EJ [ Anger rising] I want to talk about why you kept her from me.**

**Sami [ Calming down] Why do keep bringing it up. I thought we were past that already.**

**EJ [ Standing over Sami] Well I thought I was too.**

**Sami [ anger rising] You know what really irritates me about you EJ. **

**EJ[ still angry] No but I'm sure you're going to tell me.**

**Sami[ still angry] You're prejudice with your anger. You pick and choose who deserves your anger.**

**EJ[ undoing his tie ] Oh is that so.**

**Sami [ taking off her jacket] Why do you always take it so hard when I do something to you.**

**EJ [ taking off his jacket] Because **

**Sami [ moving closer] Because why**

**EJ [ Moving closer] Because I love you**

**Sami[ Kissing EJ] I love you too.**

**Sami wraps her arms and legs around EJ. **

**EJ [ breaking away from the kiss] What about Rafe.**

**Sami[ catching her breath] You're right we should stop.**

**EJ [ letting Sami down] Yeah we should.**

**EJ walks away and Sami stands watching him walk away.**

**Sami[ yelling back at EJ] Hey I don't want to stop.**

**Sami runs over to EJ. **

**EJ[ turning around] Samantha you've made it quite clear that you want Rafe.**

**Sami[ holding EJ] I want to be with you but only if you'll give up your father but you assured me that wasn't going to happen.**

**EJ [ Moving back] I'm going to go check on the twins.**

**Sami [ Standing back] EJ wait can't we talk about this.**

**EJ walks out.**

**Fade OUT.**


	6. Secrets

Chapter 6

Secrets

Interior Stefano's Hospital Room

Stefano lays in his bed talking to Rolf.

Stefano[ coughing] Is everything in motion.

Rolf[ solemnly] Yes Stefano the Horton boy has been taken away for safe keeping.

Stefano[ chuckling] Good very Good Rolf. Now you must make sure Anna doesn't wake up.

She could be a real problem.

Rolf[ solemnly] Already taken care of Stefano but I must say I am concerned about this plan of yours being a little more risky considering the secrets you are keeping. Think of those two secrets coming out right now.

Stefano[ calmly] I do think of it Rolf and it saddens me.

Rolf [ curiously] You have shared the one secret me why do you not wish to share the other.

Stefano[ getting out of bed] Perhaps Rolf it is because it is to painful for me to speak of.

Rolf [ standing behind Stefano] Is it just painful to you or your enemies.

Stefano[ sad] No Rolf it would bring my greatest enemy nothing but joy. Me it would just bring me more hate and pain.

Rolf[ calmly] What is your next move Stefano

Stefano[ chuckling] You shall see Rolf You shall see.

Stefano and Rolf exit the room.

Fade Out.

Interior Stefano's Lab

Will lies strapped to a table. Marlena and Tony enter the room.

Tony[ looking for a camera] Its off but we have to hurry we don't have much time.

Will[ trying to point to the IV in his arm] I don't know what this is.

Marlena[ running over to Will] How long have you been here.

Tony[ whispering] Someone's coming quick hide

Marlena[ quietly] Where can we hide.

Tony and Marlena quickly jump behind the bookshelf.

Tony [whispering] Very quietly go out the door.

Marlena [whispering] Where should I go.

Rolf[ entering the room] Hello William Its time to end your treatment.

Marlena[ whispering] What is he talking about?

Rolf[ removing the IV] Your mother made Stefano suffer so now we make you suffer.

Marlena[ trying to get up] Tony let me go.

Will screams out in pain.

Rolf [strapping Will down] Go ahead and scream no one will hear you. This room is sound proof.

Rolf leaves.

Tony [ coming out from behind the bookshelf] We have to get him out of here. He's paralyzed in pain.

Marlena[ grabbing the key from the desk] Where is the key to the restraints.

Tony[ taking the key from Marlena] That's it. Whatever Rolf gave him it certainly has caused him pain.

Marlena[ feeling Will's forehead] Tony its not just causing pain. He's burning up.

Will[ trying to set up] Grandma it hurts. Everywhere.

Marlena[ panicked] Tony what the hell did they give him.

Tony[ calming down] I have no idea.

Fade Out.

Interior Anna's Hospital Room

Rolf sneaks into Anna's room.

Anna [waking up] Get away from me.

Rolf [ injecting Anna] Don't waste your breath no one will hear you.

Anna [ screaming in pain] What did you do to me. What did you give me.

Rolf leaves the room while Anna continues to scream.

Lexie[ running into the room] Anna whats wrong. What happened.

Anna[ crying] Crazy doctor Rolf gave me something and it is making my entire body hurt.

Lexie[ sedating Anna] Is that better

Anna[ still awake] No it still hurts. What the hell did he give me.

Lexie[ cautious] I don't know.

Anna [ careful] Why are you looking at me like that.

Lexie [ curiously ] You are crying aren't you.

Anna[ whining more] Yes can't you see my tears.

Lexie[ looking at Anna Curiously] No because there aren't any.

Anna[ touching her legs] I can't move my legs. I can feel them but I can't move them.

Lexie[ yelling out of the room] Oh my God. Daniel get in here.

Daniel [ running into the room] Lexie what happened? Will Horton was just brought in to the ER in severe pain.

Lexie [ looking at Anna] Where is Stefano?

Fade Out.

Interior Emergency Room

Marlena and Roman wait outside while Will is being treated.

Roman[ looking into the ER doors] How did you find Will in the Dimera Basement.

Marlena[ looking around to see if anyone else is listening] Tony took me there. He's been pretending to be Andre. He moved EJ and Sami out of Salem in order to protect them. Stefano has some plan to hurt everyone through their children. So Tony faked his death in order to help Everyone.

Roman[ shocked] Are you sure its Tony.

Marlena[ smiling] Its Tony. I didn't believe it at first either but its Tony. He says that Stefano has some secrets he is willing to kill to keep hidden.

Tony[ walking in] Marlena I just came to tell you that Stefano is looking for Andre so I better head over there. Let me know if there is anything I can do for William.

Marlena[ whispering] Carrie's Here.

Tony[ worried] No she can't be. If Stefano finds out she's here. She might not make it back to Switzerland.

Roman[ worried] What are you talking about Tony What do you mean Carrie might not make it home.

Tony[ whispering] All I know is what ever this secret is. Stefano says it concerns Anna and Myself. Now he thinks I'm dead but he will do whatever it takes to destroy Anna.

Roman[ understanding] So that means hurting Carrie.

Tony[ trying to leave] Have you seen what he has done. He wanted to kill me. Anna has been hurt enough without Carrie being hurt right in front of her. I have to go so do whatever it takes to get Carrie out of Salem and back to Switzerland.

Tony leaves.

Roman[ walking over to Marlena] Tony's right but the only reason Carrie came here was to take care of her mother.

Marlena[ following Tony out] Tony wait a second.

Interior Parking Lot

Marlena runs behind Tony trying to catch up to him.

Marlena[ yelling for Tony] Tony Tony where are you.

Tony[ yelling back] Marlena go back inside.

Marlena[ calming down] Tony, I think you should tell Anna the truth.

Tony [ yelling] Marlena, go back in the hospital.

Marlena[ worried] Tony, whats wrong.

Carrie[ teary eyed] Come on out Marlena. Tony here was just about to tell me why I shouldn't shoot him.

Tony[ looking at Marlena] Carrie look at me You don't want to shoot me.

Carrie[ looking at Marlena] Marlena, do you believe him. Honestly do you think Tony would do this to my mother. Hurt her like that. No.

Marlena[ Moving Over To Tony] Carrie you look very afraid. You know what you're doing is wrong. Let Tony explain or prove to you he is who he says he is.

Carrie[ Putting the gun down] Fine prove it to me because I'm not to scared to pick that gun up.

Tony[ laughing] No but do you remember that time I took you to the circus.

Carrie moves closer.

Tony[ laughing] You were so afraid of the clowns but did get something what was it.

Carrie and Tony together [laughing] A teddy bear.

Tony[ laughing] Carrie

Carrie[ hugging Tony] Tony its been so long.

Tony[ looking at Carrie] To long.

Marlena[ taking John's hand] We'll go check on Anna.

John and Marlena Leave.

Carrie[ walking over to Tony] What are you planning.

Tony[ surprised] You know you do have some of your mother's qualities.

Carrie[ seriously] Honestly Tony. I know you be right next to mom if weren't up to something. What is Stefano up to that made you fake your death.

Fade Out.

Interior Dimera Mansion.

Stefano[ ranting] Rolf, I have to get Elvis out of here. There is no way we wait any longer. Prepare the boy.

Rolf[ calmly] What is the urgency Stefano we can take as long as we want.

Stefano[ ranting] No I must make Elvis realize how much I love him. Especially now. Do as I say Rolf prepare the boy.

Rolf[ obediently] Yes of course Stefano whatever you say.

Stefano[ drinking his scotch] Yes and find Andre. He has a lot of making up to do.

Rolf [ leaving her room] Andre, yes right away Stefano.

Stefano[ calmly] The secrets must never come out. Elvis will never forgive me never.

Rolf [ running back upstairs] The boy is gone Stefano.

Stefano [ angry] Rolf you idiot without the boy there is no way to lure Samantha here and with out that I'll never get Elvis to come with me.

Fade Out.


	7. Diversions

Chapter 7

Diversions

Interior Anna's Hospital Room

Anna sits up but is in a state of catatonic movement.

Anna[ calmly] Must go to Stefano. Must find Stefano.

Anna gets out of bed and puts on a set on scrubs. She then leaves the hospital.

Parking Garage

Carrie and Tony sit inside his car talking.

Tony [calmly] Carrie you really need to go home. Stefano won't think twice about hurting you.

Carrie [ seriously] I'm just afraid about leaving mom. You know we've never been very close but she's still my mom.

Tony [ calmly] Anna will be fine because we both know she's to stubborn to die. You remind me of her.

Carrie[ sincerely] Then you know better then to try and convince me to leave my mom. Mom wouldn't leave me and I won't leave her Tony I'm sorry.

Fade Out.

Dimera Mansion

Stefano's living room is set up in funeral décor. Anna walks into the room and comes out from under her drugs.

Anna [ walking over to the couch] What the hell am I doing here.

Anna looks over and sees a casket draped in roses and heads over to it.

Anna[ excited] Did the old bastard finely die.

Anna jumps back in horror when she sees ''Tony'' in the casket.

Anna falls to the floor in pain. She lies in the floor crying. Kate walks in to the room.

Kate[ trying to help Anna] Anna, oh my god. Anna calm down. Relax Tony's alive look at me Anna.

Anna passes out in Kate's arms.

Kate[ checking Anna's pulse] Anna come on don't die on me Anna Anna come on.

Interior Hospital Lounge

Carrie and Tony enter a very busy hospital.

Carrie[ worried] Marlena What happened?

Marlena [trying to reassure Carrie] Anna's missing.

Tony[ answering his phone] Hello Kate you'll have to stall Stefano Anna is missing.

Kate [ looking down at Anna] That's just it she's here at the mansion.

Tony [ holding the phone to his chest] Kate found Anna at the mansion.

Kate [ watching Stefano enter the room] We have a big problem.

Tony [ calmly] Is Stefano there.

Kate [ dragging Anna into the bathroom] I can't stall him forever.

Tony[ hanging up] I'm on my way.

Carrie [ following Tony out] I'm coming with you.

Tony [ leading out of the hospital] Carrie stay here its to dangerous.

Tony leaves.

Carrie [ angry] Oh I'm going.

Marlena[ calmly] Carrie.

Carrie[ angry] Don't try to stop me Marlena.

Marlena[ calmly] Will you give Carrie and I a minute.

John and Roman walk away.

Carrie[ calming down] I will not let my mother die. Do you know what could happen to Tony and Kate for that matter.

Marlena[ taking Carrie's arm] Come on we can get over to the Dimera Mansion in time to meet Tony.

Fade Out.

Interior Dimera Bathroom

Anna lays on the floor unconscious as Kate looks at her stitches.

Anna[ waking up] Kate where am I ?

Kate[ helping Anna up] Do you not remember coming over here.

Anna [ dizzy] No all I remember is seeing Tony's body upstairs in the living room. Stefano really has a sick twisted idea of a birthday party.

Kate [ locking the door] If Stefano finds you here. Tony will be highly upset with me.

Anna [ holding her stitches] Tony did you just say Tony.

Kate [ looking at Anna] I just mean that Tony would be highly upset if he knew that you were here.

Anna [ seriously] Yes he would. But what do you know about Stefano.

Kate [ looking at Anna] What do you mean?

Anna [ sarcastically] Well I mean you've been around him all this time you must know what he's up to.

Kate [ sincerely] How did you know he was up to something.

Anna [ calmly] He's Stefano isn't he. He has to have some sort of plan.

Kate [ sushing Anna] He's coming this way we have to be quiet.

Anna and Kate press their ears against the door and listen to Stefano's phone conversation to EJ.

Stefano[ happy] Elvis my boy where are you.

EJ [ defensive] I just went away for awhile. I needed sometime to myself.

Stefano[ calmly] Ok so I'll come and meet you. Where are you. You know you need to come back here and claim whats yours. That's what a real Dimera would do.

EJ [ angry] Listen to me Stefano, I don't need you to tell me what a real Dimera man would do.

Stefano [ angry] You listen to me Elvis as long as you are my son you will do what I say. I have always been a father to you even though you chose Tony over me. Treating me as if I were some horrible monster.

EJ[ angry] You are a horrible monster. You are not a father you are an evil bastard. You don't give a damn about me or my children and as far as Tony goes he's been more of a Father to me in the year I knew him than you have been to me my entire life. As far as you're concerned. You're dead to me.

EJ hangs up the phone.

Stefano [ yelling] Rolf I need an Aspirin. Never mind I'll get it myself.

Interior Switzerland Cabin

Sami walks over to EJ after his conversation with Stefano.

Sami [ calmly] Hey

EJ [Snapping] What.

Sami walks away.

EJ [ calming down] Hey Samantha I'm sorry. Its just Stefano he gets to me.

Sami [Coming Back Over] Wow that's the first time I've heard you call him Stefano.

EJ [Sitting Down] He doesn't feel like a father to me. He never really has. Its true you know what I said Tony was more of a Father to me than Stefano ever was.

Sami [Sitting Down Beside Him] You really miss him don't you.

EJ [Calmly] Yeah I do. It just felt like he really understood Stefano. He really meant a lot to me.

I think that if he were here right now things would be very different.

Fade Out…

Interior Dimera Mansion

Tony enters the room just as Stefano is going for the bathroom.

Tony [Pretending to be Andre] Stefano, Rolf just told me about the Horton Boy. However are we going to get Samantha Brady here now. What the Hell is Tony's body doing here. Were you expecting someone to come in and see him lying there.

Anna [listening at the door] Andre's alive. Let me out of here.

Kate pulls Anna back. Then Anna yells out in pain.

Stefano [Yelling] What was that.

Carrie Barges in the door.

Carrie [Yelling] What the Hell did you do with my mother. Or did you have your little goon over here do it.

Stefano [Calmly] What the hell are you talking about Carrie.

Anna [Listening at the door] Carrie.

Kate [Looking at Anna] Sounds like your daughter thinks well on her feet.

Anna [continuing to listen] Well she has to get some things from me right.

Marlena knocks on the window above the bathroom.

Anna [Holding her stitches] Kate the window.

Kate [Climbing up on the ledge] Marlena, Thank God. Anna come on you have to get out this window.

Anna climbs up to the window.

Anna[ whispering] Create a diversion so we can go find out what Stefano is hiding.

Marlena[ pulling Anna through the window] Fine lets go. Come on we can go in the back door.

Anna [ looking at Marlena] Well Marlena decided to live outside the law.

Marlena [Firmly] I'm Just tired of this Bastard destroying everything he touches.

Back inside.

Tony [ calmly] Carrie don't you think you're overreacting why on earth would your mother come here.

Carrie [ angry] Well you go to hell.

Tony [ Motioning to Carrie to hit him] Carrie now you know your mother would want you to be part of our family. She could to you know if she doesn't become a vegetable.

Carrie [ walking over to the glass doors] This really is a waste of time, I should just do what I came to do.

Tony [ calmly] Oh and what was that.

Carrie [ pulling a gun from her coat pocket] Goodbye Stefano.

Stefano [ laughing] Do you think you can shoot me. Do you honestly think that you could get away with it.

Carrie [ aiming the gun at Stefano] Yes, because lets think about it Carrie who would honestly care if you died. I'm sure there would be a long line of mourners.

Stefano [ oddly] Excuse me

Carrie [Sarcastically] Yes half of Salem would be waiting to dance on your grave.

Upstairs Stefano's Bedroom

Anna looks through a box of letters and documents. She then finds a box labeled EJ

She then opens the box.

Anna[ Looking at the photo] EJ's not EJ.

Marlena [ Shocked] What are you talking about.

Anna [ calmly] there are two birth certificates for the same person.

Marlena [ whispering] So they made a copy.

Anna [ sad] Here's a picture of the boat.

Marlena [ calmly] What boat.

Anna [ sad] The boat that Renee blew up.

Marlena [ suspicious] Why would that be in there.

Anna [ looking through the box] Here's a picture of a baby boy. That must be EJ. But that's quite a few years before Elvis JR was supposed to be born.

Marlena [ turning the picture over] That's because this is Edward James Dimera. And this is a death certificate for an EJ.

Anna [ curious] But for which one.

Marlena [ whispering] We have to get this box out of here.

Anna [ looking down in shock] Oh my god.

Marlena [ grabbing a letter from Anna] Oh my gosh.

Fade Out.

Interior Stefano's Living Room

Tony [ Calmly] Carrie put the gun down.

Carrie [ Yelling] Shut up. I'm doing this for my family.

Tony [Yelling] Put the gun down. You don't want to do this. You want your mother to wake up but you also want to be there when she does.

Carrie [ Crying] I'm sorry but I have to do this.

Tony [ Reaching for the gun] Carrie don't you'll regret it.

Carrie [ handing Tony the gun] Fine I was just following instructions anyway.

Tony walks over to the patio doors.

Tony [ Looking down on Andre] You know father perhaps we should remove Tony from the parlor.

Carrie [ Looking down at the ground] Why he's already been slaughtered.

Stefano [ Looking down at Andre] Tony poor poor Tony so sorry I had to kill you. But you were getting to close to Elvis I couldn't let that happen. I had to put a stop to it. No one will ever take my son from me.

Tony [ whispering] Get out of here.

Carrie runs out the patio doors.

Tony reaches down to Stefano pulling him away from the casket.

Tony [ sitting down] Tell me father why did you really kill Tony. Why were you so dead set on murdering Tony. What didn't you want him to know.

Stefano leaves the room in silence.

Tony [ angry] What secrets could be so damn important.

Fade out.


	8. What I Do For My Children

Chapter 8

What I do for my Children

Interior Salem Police Department

Anna and Marlena are escorted into the police department in handcuffs.

Cop [ showing the ladies a chair] Here they are commissioner Brady.

Bo [ sitting down across from Anna] What the hell were you two thinking. Stefano is charging you both for breaking and entering. What did you think you were going to find.

Anna [ calmly] It was a stupid thing to do but we found nothing. Stefano didn't find us for your information the police were coming back from some stake out and sawing us running from the house. Then for some reason Philip was outside and he called them over.

Bo [ uncuffing the ladies] So Stefano has no idea you were there.

Anna [ looking at Bo] No

Carrie is then dragged in by Roman.

Carrie [ struggling] Let me go I told you what I was doing.

Fade Out.

Switzerland Cabin

EJ Rocks Sidney. Sidney sits on EJ's leg laughing.

EJ[ looking down at Sidney] You are so perfect do you know that. Do you know how much I love you.

Sami walks in the room with Johnny and Allie.

EJ [ placing Sidney in the crib] Oh Samantha why don't you put Johnny to bed and I'll take Allie to get a snack.

EJ takes Allie out of the room.

Sami [ putting Johnny in bed] EJ wait we need to talk.

EJ [ leaving the room] No we don't.

Sami [ calmly] I think daddy needs to talk to mommy don't you.

Fade Out.

Interior Anna's Cabin remains

Marlena walks over with the box in hand.

Marlena [ quietly] What is so important that Stefano would go to all this trouble of hiding it.

John [ entering the room] Well I've called in some favors. I found out some information on that birth date you and Anna found.

Marlena [ rising] And?

John [ handing Marlena a piece of paper] Elvis JR is not Elvis JR.

Marlena [ looking at the paper] Oh my gosh.

Fade Out.

Interior Police department

Anna sits with Carrie waiting to be discharged.

Anna [ hugging Carrie] Carrie I really do appreciate you coming to see me but you need to return to Switzerland.

Anna and Carrie leave the police station.

Dimera Mansion

Tony leaves the parlor and heads upstairs to his room.

Stefano turns and enters the living room and finds the room empty.

Stefano [ screaming] Andre Andre what have you done. Where is Tony's body. I had him here so he could shock Anna when she comes back.

Tony [ calmly] Stefano Tony is dead remember you had Philip kill him. You made Philip kill Tony. Stefano don't you remember.

Stefano [ in shock] Oh dear God what have I done. I murdered my own son.

Fade Out.

Anna's Cabin Interior

Marlena [ sitting down] But this can't be true I mean its just not possible.

John [ sitting down beside her] Listen doc I didn't believe it either but its true. It seems that Stefano hates EJ more than what we thought.

Marlena [ calmly] We have to be sure before we tell Anna or Tony for that matter. Maybe we could trick Stefano into.

John [ sarcastically] Into what just telling us what he did. He's done some horrible things but this this is worse than anything else he could do to anyone. We have all the proof we need.

Marlena [ standing up] Do you think EJ knows anything about this.

John [ looking down at the box] I don't think so. Stefano wouldn't risk losing EJ. Especially after all the trouble he went to. In order to keep him

Marlena [ calmly] Well I guess you're right But if he's not Elvis JR then why is his identity so important.

Fade Out.

Interior Switzerland Cabin

EJ sits with Sami while Allie sleeps on the couch.

Sami [ standing up] Maybe we should go home.

EJ [ motioning for her to sit back down] No Samantha we can't we have to wait for news from Marlena.

Sami [ looking over at Allie] Does she look pale to you.

EJ [ following Sami over to the couch] Yes she does actually.

Sami feels Allie's forehead.

Sami [ concerned] EJ she's burning up. She's so hot.

EJ [ picking Allie up] Come we have to take her to the doctor.

Sami [ picking up Johnny and Sidney] Alright lets go.

They leave the Cabin.

Fade Out.

Interior Switzerland Hospital

Carrie and Anna walk in the hospital.

Anna [ arguing] Carrie I told you I would accompany you Switzerland but you said nothing about coming to the hospital.

Carrie [ calmly] You survived a tornado I think you need checked out.

EJ and Sami run in with the children.

Carrie[ picking Johnny up] What happened.

Sami [ crying] Its Allie. Carrie she won't wake up. She was running a fever and now she won't wake up. They just took her.

EJ sits holding Sidney when Anna walks over to EJ and sits with him.

Anna [ calmly] How are you doing?

EJ [ calmly] Oh I'm fine. I'm just worried about Allie. I've grown quite fond of her.

Anna [ looking at EJ] Because you love Sami. EJ love is a gift do whatever you can to protect it, keep it and treasure it. Don't ever let it go.

The doctor enters the room.

Doctor [ seriously] Miss Brady, your daughter is very sick. She has contracted what we believe is the swine flu.

Sami [ shocked ] The swine flu. No that's not possible. She had a cold but she was never that sick.

Carrie [reaching out to Sami ] Sami maybe you should set down.

Doctor [ calmly] We're still not sure yet we still have some more tests to run.

Carrie [ quietly] What is the other option.

Doctor [ seriously] There is another alternative. it's a rare blood disorder that can cause a lot of Allie's symptoms. Its usually passed from father to daughter. It would probably be easier to test the father for the gene and take a complete history.

Sami [ looking up from her chair] I'll have to call him. I'm sure he'll get here as soon as possible.

Anna [ getting up] I'll go call him.

Sami [ getting up] Thank you Anna.

Anna [ calmly] Sure.

Fade out.

Dimera Mansion

Tony sits alone with a book when he hears a knock on the door.

Marlena [ barging in] We have to show you something.

Tony [ getting up] Show me what.

Marlena [ handing Tony a picture.] Your mother and Stefano.

Tony [ calmly] Where did you find this.

Marlena [ calmly] I didn't Anna did.

Tony [ tossing it aside] Just a photograph of my mother and the man she told me was my father.

Marlena [ picking up the photo and putting in her pocket] Tony I think its time we told the truth. Andre's dead.

Tony[ looking at Marlena] No he's not. He's alive. Nothing can stop Stefano. He's holding all the cards.

Marlena [ sitting down] Where is he?

Tony [ looking at the wall ] He's away and he's not even taking orders from Stefano anymore so no one is safe.

Marlena [ calmly] Stefano won't let Andre get to far out of control.

Marlena's phone rings.

Sami[ on the phone] Mom its Ali she's sick and its bad mom real bad and I need you here please.

Marlena [ calmly] John and I are on our way.

Tony [ worried] What's going on

Marlena [ calmly] Its Allie. She's very sick. John and I have to go to her.

Tony [ calmly] Of course but Marlena be careful. No one is safe.

Marlena leaves.

Tony goes upstairs to Stefano's room.

Tony [ sitting down at the desk] What in the hell am I expecting to find with Stefano locking everything.

Tony looks through the desk and finds a box with a bunch of letters and old photos of Daphne's. He opens the first letter that is addressed to Him.

My Dearest Son,

I hope when you read this letter your heart is not ill toward me. For I only lied to protect you from Stefano's evil. I truly did not want you to think that having a father like Stefano would make you a bad person. You are a wonderful man. Stefano now knows you are his son and feel he is angry will me but he does love you. He is jealous of you. He wants you have but you must stay away from him until he accepts the fact that he has a beautiful son that is a much better man than he'll ever be.

Love Mother,Daphne

Tony picks up the box and takes it into his room. He takes the letters out of the box when a photograph falls out. The picture looks older and on the back It says Elvis Jr. and the other Edward James Dimera. He puts the photo into his pocket and carries his bags downstairs into the living room. He continues to read the letters. He comes across another diary of Stefano's.

Dear Antony,

May you find a way to understand what I have done. It was the only way I could keep a part of you with me. Maybe this will give me the opportunity to have the son I always wanted.

Tony[ closing the letter] Oh God I have to tell everyone the truth. Before Andre causes more pain.

Switzerland Hospital

Marlena runs in the hospital with John following.

Sami [ crying] Mom thank God you're here.

Marlena [ looking at Sami] Sami Sami baby whats going on. Where's Allie.

Sami [ sitting down] She's very sick. They have no idea whats going on.

Marlena [ looking at Sami] Where's Lucas shouldn't he be here.

Everyone looks over at EJ who apparently is shaken.

Marlena [ looking over at Anna] What?

Sami [ wiping her eyes] They had to run a blood panel and Allie's DNA doesn't match Lucas's.

Marlena [ curiously] So

Sami [ cautiously] That means EJ is Allie's father and the disease they thought she had. Isn't anywhere to be found. They think its something viral that someone has injected into her system.

Marlena [ shocked] Who would do something like that.

EJ [ walking over to Anna] We both know who.

Anna [ escorts EJ out of the room] EJ come on.

EJ [ walking away] Anna damn it. I'm so tired of all the lies. I'm tired of the pain he's shown me.

That man is evil. You don't have any idea what my life has been like.

Anna [ angry] What do you mean I don't know what its like. I have spent my life dealing with him. What he's putting you and Sami he did the same thing with me and Tony. That's why you have to hold on to her and your children. I know you took comfort in your relationship with Tony. And even though he's gone. You still have me. I'll do everything I can for you.

Anna hugs EJ.

EJ [ calmly] Thank you I think I'm starting to see what my brother saw in you.

Anna [ calmly] And whats that?

EJ [ hugging Anna] Your Heart.

Anna walks into the chapel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Family Drama

Switzerland Hospital Chapel

Anna sits alone in the front pew thinking about her life and what to do since Tony's death. Memories of their life together flash before her eyes. She then reaches for her wedding ring.

Anna[ looking at the ring] Tony I promise EJ is going to be taken care of I'll do whatever I can. It would be so much easier if you were here. He needs you.

Switzerland Lobby

John sets with a sleeping Sami as Tony enters the room.

Marlena [ calmly] Tony what are you doing here.

Tony [ calmly] I discovered one of the secrets and I think I know what Stefano needs.

Marlena [ calmly] You said Andre is alive. Is there anyway to find out where he is.

Tony [ calmly] Yes, he's actually about to reveal himself to Stefano.

Marlena [ calmly] That's important why.

Tony [ whispering] Stefano's dying for real this time. He needs some sort of transplant and that's why he tried to have me killed.

Marlena [ calmly] Why you.

Tony[ looking away] Yes well it seems that my mother did Lie about my father. I found some old letters along with blood tests that confirm that Stefano is my biological father. That man is a part of Marlena.

Marlena [ calmly] Tony. Does this mean you're going to tell everyone you're alive.

Tony [ calmly] Yes but first I wanted to ask you about EJ's daughter Allie. Have they found something to help her.

Marlena [ calmly] How did you know.

Tony [ whispering] I found Stefano's latest diary. It contains all of his secrets.

Marlena [ whispering ] Did he poison her?

Tony [ whispering] Yes, he poisoned her. He's very ill you see and he needs blood relatives to donate to him. Is best match was myself but Allie apparently will do.

Marlena [ calmly] So how do we help her. What can be done. What exactly has he given her.

Tony [ sitting Marlena down] Marlena now I don't what you to be alarmed but what Stefano is hereditary and it seems someone wants Stefano to suffer. So much so that he would go as far as to inject Allie with the hormone that speeds up this disease. Allie is in grave danger.

Marlena [ shocked] Stefano has never sunk this low before. He never went after innocent children.

Tony [ calmly] Stefano is desperate now he needs to know that he will live to see another day. He's so out of his mind grieving for himself that he doesn't even realize what he's doing.

Sami wakes up and walks over to Marlena and Tony.

Sami [ shocked] Tony oh my God you're alive.

Tony looks over and sees Stefano coming so he motions for Sami to keep Quiet while he hides.

Stefano [ loudly] Samantha what are you doing trying to take my son away from me. Where is my Elvis I must see him now.

Sami [ quietly] You stay the hell away from EJ and our daughter.

Stefano [ calmly] You found Sidney that's wonderful.

Sami [ quietly] You know who I'm talking about.

EJ [ calmly] Stefano what the hell are you doing here.

Stefano [ quietly] Is that any way to talk to your father.

EJ [ firmly] When that father is you yes.

Stefano [ sitting down] I'm sorry to travel all of this way to tell you this but I'm dying.I may not have much time left. I was hoping you and your children would come home to me. What do you say.

EJ [walking over to Stefano seeming sympathetic] Father, you can rot in hell.

Stefano [ anger rising] This is the thanks I get for everything I did for you. I covered up a murder you committed. You killed Tony with your ignorance. If it wasn't for you none of this wouldn't have happened.

Anna [coming in from the chapel] What's going on here is that true is Stefano right did you know they were planning to kill Tony. Did you know.

EJ leaves with Anna following.

John [ walking over] Do everyone a big favor and die.

Chapel

EJ and Anna walk to the altar in the church.

The church is quiet except for the sound of EJ screaming.

EJ [ screaming] Is there anyone here who can honestly say they came here for me. I mean is there anyone who is here for my well being. Honestly is there. Samantha is here because of her children. You are here for Carrie. Who is here for me. My mother gave me away to this man. He kept my children from me and so did she. Tell me what the hell do I do to make this better.

Anna [ slamming down her purse] Start by getting off your Behind there and get out there and tell Sami the truth.

EJ [ matching her anger] What truth would that be.

Anna [ calming herself] EJ when you look at Sami what do you see.

EJ [ laughing] This is a waste of my time. I need to check on my daughter.

Anna [ turning to face EJ] When I see you look at Sami I see the way that Tony used to look at me. it's a look of complete love that's what you see the woman you love. She's in love with you too.

EJ [ calmly] How on earth could someone do this to the man they love.

Anna [ walking over to EJ] When I first met Tony I was working for Stefano and then I fell for him. There was no possible way he could ever love me so I tried to do what I thought was right but it turned out wrong.

EJ [ getting up] So I should forgive her.

Anna [ getting up] You should forgive each other. Well go on.

EJ leaves.

Anna sits alone in the chapel.

Fade out.

Allie's room

Sami sets beside her in a chair with a heavy heart when Tony comes in.

They sit in Silence for a few moments until Sami breaks the silence.

Sami [ nervous] How did you two make it.

Tony [ curious] What are you talking about.

Sami [ calmly] You and Anna how did you survive Stefano all these years. How did you survive. Why did you. I mean whats the point.

Tony [ calmly] Anna and I have something so rare that it is only seen a few times a century. We are made for each other. You see we have what Stefano never will. He will never have children who love him. A partner that is his everything. All he has is the illusion of a family that is why he kept trying to separate us. He's jealous of Anna's love for me and your love for Elvis. And Marlena's love for John. We made it because we love each other nothing more nothing less.

Sami [ calmly] Why did you two never have children.

Tony [ calmly] I don't know if you know everything that went on then but just when things calmed down. I was kidnapped. You see Stefano never wanted me to be happy so he kept Anna and I apart we couldn't bring a child into that.

Sami [ wiping her eyes] EJ considers you a father. The way you talk with him. It just seems that you really get through to him. You're the reason he's trying to change. The advice he gets from you makes you see things you wouldn't have otherwise.

Tony [ holding Sami's hand] I only have one piece of advice for you don't let go of him keep fighting.

Tony leaves the room.

EJ bumps into someone and just as he starts to pass he turns.

EJ [ looking twice] Anna, where are you going.

Anna [ calmly] I was going back to the house for a few hours. I thought I would go on the elevator but there all off and the stair wells are locked.

John [ firmly] Everyone calm down we have to stay calm.

Johnny [ shakingly] Daddy I'm cold.

Anna[ rubbing her arms] It is colder than earlier.

Sami [ panicking] The air conditioner is all the way up and it won't go off.

Anna [ shaking] I'm just glad Carrie got Sidney out of here.

Allie runs out of her room.

Allie [ quietly] I feel better now.

Sami [ looking at EJ] Are you sure you really feel better.

Allie [ calmly] Sure do I want to go home.

Sami [ reassuringly] Why don't you and I go into your room. EJ and I will tell you a story.

Allie [ happy] Ok mommy.

Sami and EJ leave the room.

Marlena[ calmly] We have to get out of here.

Anna[ worried] How?

Then all of a sudden the lights come on. And you here the doors unlock.

Anna [ running to the staircase] I'm getting out of here now. We have to go.

Anna continues running down the staircase when the pain in her body comes back.

Anna [ screaming] Somebody help me please. Please. Help me please.

John runs down the staircase just in time to see Anna fall to the floor.

John[ moving over to Anna] What happened. Anna wake up.

Marlena [ Helping pick Anna up] We can't let her stay here. Stefano could come back.

Anna [ mumbling] Tony save Tony.

Marlena and John carry Anna out of the stairwell.

Fade Out.

Switzerland Cabin

Anna's pain fades slowly as she sits on the couch with Carrie.

Marlena [ walking over to Anna] Anna, you have to fight to get your strength back.

Anna [ sulking] What for Stefano and Andre always win. Besides they took the person I love second most in the world what do I have left.

Anna goes upstairs to sit with Sidney and Johnny.

Carrie [ calmly] Are they flying Will out here.

Marlena [ sitting down] No Roman says he can't travel. He's far to ill. The pain has crippled him.

Carrie [ calmly] Go to him. Mom and I will stay.

Marlena [ worried] Someone should go check on him.

Carrie [ getting up] Go on be with him.

Marlena [ leaving] Thanks Carrie.

Carrie [ calmly] Give Will my love.

Fade Out.

Interior Will's Hospital Room

Marlena sits down beside Will who is conscious but obviously deathly ill. Will stirs around and weakly sits up and looks at Marlena.

Will [ solemly] Am I going to die.

Marlena [ looking into Will's eyes.] No

Will [ looking in the mirror] Then lets get out of here.

Will gets up as Marlena sits in shock. He dresses himself.

Marlena [ sternly] William Horton you get back in that bed and rest. Your mother has enough to worry about with Allie sick.

Will [ trying to get up] That's why I have to go.

Marlena leaves the room to answer her phone.

Will [ calmly] I'm leaving.

Will gets up and takes the keys to Marlena's car.

Fade Out.

Exterior Back Road

Will is speeding on the slick roads to get to the Dimera Mansion. He looses control of the car and hit's a tree. He then tries to pull out but when he gets back on the road another car hits his head on. Fade Out


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

**The Worst and Last Day of His Life.**

Exterior Back Road Continued

The other driver pulls up and then Tony pulls up.

Tony [ running over to the burning car] Oh dear God!

Tony looks through the passenger side door and realizes Will is pinned between the seat and the steering wheel. Tony then calls 911.

Tony [ coming over to Will] You hold on now you here. You have to stay awake talk to me. Come on.

Will lies motionless until the ambulance arrives. The paramedics cut Will out of the car. His body is motionless. His bones are broken and his skin is bruised. Tony follows the ambulance to the hospital.

Interior Salem Hospital

Marlena is frantic with worry as she dials Will's cellphone again.

Marlena[ hanging up the phone as Tony enters the room] Tony what happened. Tony.

Tony [ looking over as they bring Will's Lifeless body into the ER] Marlena, I'm so sorry.

Marlena [ looking at Tony] He's ok right.

Tony [ looking down] No Marlena he's not.

Marlena [ crying] Tony, what are you trying to tell me.

Tony [ sitting Marlena down] He didn't make it. He died on impact.

Marlena [ falling onto Tony] No,

Tony [ hugging Marlena] I'm so sorry.

Marlena [ calmly] This was the worst day of his life.

Tony [ calmly] It was also the last.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A Mother's Worst Nightmare**

Interior Switzerland Cabin

Everyone sits inside eating dinner and all you can here is the sound of forks hitting the plates.

The room is filled with an awkward silence. Anna goes into the living room with Sidney and Allie.

Anna[ turning on the Television] Come on Sidney we're gonna watch Barney. Can you say Barney.

Anna turns the channel to the news when the story catches her eye.

Anna [ in shock] Oh my gosh.

Anchor woman[ calmly] Tragedy struck the small town of Salem USA when teenager William Horton was killed tonight right here on this dark country road. He was apparently on his way to the airport when he lost control of the car. Authorities are ruling the death an accident but we have received word that William Horton actually broke out of the hospital under the influence of strong painkillers. Our prayers go out to Mr. Horton's family. From Salem USA I'm Carol Ling.

Sami [ falling to the floor] What did she just say. It has to be someone else. Somebody else's son.

Anna [ setting beside Sami] Sami I'm sorry.

Sami [ angry crying] You're sorry. My son is dead. My baby. My little boy. No amount of sorry is going to make me feel better.

Sami goes upstairs. Anna follows her.

FADE OUT.

Interior Dimera Mansion

Stefano sits with Rolf in the living room. He sits in silence as the news of Will's death is spread.

Stefano [ calmly] You said the drug was harmless.

Rolf [ calmly] It seems to have had some kind of malfunction.

Stefano [ angry] What kind of malfunction.

Rolf [ calmly] A bad one.

Stefano[ quietly] Are you responsible for William's death.

Rolf [ calmly] Yes.

Stefano [ looking at Rolf] Could it happen again.

Rolf [ looking at Stefano] It is possible.

Fade out.

Interior Will's Hospital room

Marlena walks in the room with Tony to identify Will's body.

Marlena [ walking over to the bed] That's him.

Doctor [ calmly] Would you like to have a few moments.

Marlena [ relaxing] No I've said all I have to say thank you.

Marlena and Tony leave.

Tony [ calmly] Have you called Samantha yet.

Marlena [ relaxing] No she called me wondering how I let her son die. It seems that Anna has been a great help to her. Anna is a better help to my daughter than I am.

Tony [ calmly] I have to tell her.

Marlena walks over to Will's body and kisses his forehead.

Marlena [ crying] I am so sorry. I should have taken you to Sami. You needed your mother. Why didn't I look for you.

Tony [ calmly] Marlena, this is not your fault. This is something that you can not be blamed for.

Marlena [ screaming] Tony, Sami trusted me with the person that meant the most to her and I let her down. I got her son killed. How can you say this is not my fault.

Interior Sami's Room

Anna enters the room to see Sami sitting in a rocking chair staring out the window. She walks over to Sami and tries to comfort her.

Anna[ calmly] Sami, do you want to talk.

Sami shakes her head in response to the question.

Anna [ calmly] Do you want me to sit with you.

Sami gets up and opens the door motioning for Anna to leave.

Anna [ leaving] Alright then.

Sami walks back over to the rocking chair and sits down beginning to cry very softly.

EJ enters the room and sits with Sami.

EJ [ after moments of silence] Samantha, I'm sorry.

Sami [ calmly] Leave. Leave now.

EJ gets up and leaves.

Sami gets up and looks down at a picture of Will. She hugs it close and continues to cry softly.

Fade Out.

Interior Living room

The adults sit quietly with tear filled eyes watching the new coverage of Will's death. Silence is all that can be heard besides the sound of the television.

Carrie [ turning the Television off] What should we do.

Anna [ wiping her eyes] We can't do anymore than pray and wait for Sami to let us know what she wants done. Nothing more because we can't fix this.

EJ [ calmly] She wouldn't even talk. She just sat there like some sort of zombie.

Anna [ calmly] She doesn't want to let out her anger because the anger she's feeling is more than she can handle.

EJ [ calmly] I want to help her.

Carrie [ calmly] Give her time.

Just then John and Marlena come in.

John [ entering the room] You've heard.

Marlena [ wiping her eyes] How's Sami.

Anna [ calmly] She's in shock right now.

Marlena [ crying] I'm going to go see her.

Anna [ following her] I'll go with you.

Interior Sami's room.

Sami is now laying down on the bed completely distraught. Marlena enters the room with Anna following.

Marlena [ crying] Sami, I'm so sorry.

Sami jumps up off the bed and starts choking Marlena.

Sami [ crying angry] This is your fault you killed him. You should have protected him.

Anna [ pulling Sami off Marlena] Sami let go don't do something you'll regret.

Sami [ angry crying] I wish it was her not my son.

Marlena leaves while Anna comforts Sami.

Sami[ crying] Anna why is this happening to me why didn't she find him sooner.

Anna sits on the floor with a screaming Sami.

Fade out.

Interior Switzerland Hotel Room

John and Marlena sit on opposite sides of the bed not talking or touching.

Marlena [ takes a few sleeping pills from her purse] I'm going to bed.

Fade Out.

Salem Cemetery

Everyone gathers around Will's grave except for absent Marlena.

Reverend [ calmly] I think it is on days like today that we all realize how important the people we have in our lives are to us. So before we lay this young man to rest I would like just to tell everyone here not to waste one day of life that you could be spending with someone you love. Because we all know how easily life is taken from us.

Everyone walks in straight line dropping flowers on his casket.

Sami [kneeling down to his open casket] I will always love you my sweet baby boy. I will never forget you.

Sami kisses Will's forehead and Anna helps her up and they walk away.

Anna [ crying] Sami you ready to go home.

Sami [ crying] I can't say goodbye yet.

Anna [ crying] Don't say goodbye just say see you soon.

Sami [ crying] I really believe that.

Anna [ crying] So do I because I know that Tony is waiting on me.

Sami and Anna leave behind everyone else.

Fade out.

Interior Penthouse

Marlena takes more pills and picks up a picture of Will and throws it.

She is in her pajamas circles under eyes. Tears running down her face and then john walks in.

John[ angry] Where the hell were you.

Marlena [ crying] This is a mother's worst nightmare.

Fade out.


	12. Tony's Revealed

**Chapter 12 **

**Tony's revealed**

Interior Dimera Mansion

Tony walks into the living room when a screaming Allie runs out.

Allie[ laughing] You can't catch me. Hi I've seen you before.

Tony [ kneeling down to Allie] What are you doing here.

Allie [ happy] I am here with my new Daddy. My mommy's sad and Annie's taking her home. Where have you been?

Tony [ smiling] Away.

Allie [ shrugging it off] Oh lets play come on.

Tony follows Allie into the living room when Marlena bursts in. She is disoriented with a gun in hand. Tony hides Allie.

Tony [ calmly] Marlena put the gun down. This isn't what you want to do.

Marlena [ angry crying] This is his fault Tony he can't hurt anyone else.

Tony[ holding Marlena back] Marlena you're scaring the children. You need to calm down. Marlena put the gun down.

Marlena gives up the gun. She then falls to the floor in tears.

Sami comes in the room in shock and anger. This has been a horrible time the person she trusts most hurt her son.

Marlena [ coming to her feet] Sami I'm sorry I missed the services. I came to keep Stefano from hurting anyone else.

Sami [ angry] You stay away from my children and me. As far as I am concerned you are dead to me.

Sami picks Allie up and takes her out.

Marlena lays on the floor crying.

Fade out.

Interior Dimera Family Mausoleum

EJ sits in front of Tony's crypt staring off into the silence.

EJ [ laughing] I don't really know why I'm here Tony. I am just so confused about everything. I love Samantha. I want to help her. I want to kill Stefano. There are just so many things I want to ask you but I can't. I should have listened to you.

Tony walks in the room hiding behind a wall. He listens to EJ's words. He hears the words and turns to leave then he hears him mention Anna.

EJ [ trying to control his emotions] Anna misses you so much. I don't know how long she'll hold on without you. She loves you and its killing her not to have you here. Well I better go.

Tony [ coming into view] Wait.

EJ [ shocked] Tony please tell me you're Tony.

Tony [ calmly] I'm Tony.

EJ [ sitting down] Where have you been.

Tony [ calmly] Away, trying to bring down Stefano.

EJ hugs Tony.

EJ [ shocked] I don't even know where to begin.

Tony [ calmly] You said that you wanted to ask me some questions.

EJ[ calmly] I'm not Elvis JR.

Tony [ calmly] What the hell are you talking about.

EJ [ calmly] I was taken I guess from a small orphanage and he named me Elvis Jr and kept me away from everyone.

Tony [ calmly] That's the other secret. You see I found Stefano's diary and he said that he had to secrets that he would do anything to protect.

EJ [ answers his phone] Hello.

On the other end You need to protect your heart.

The line goes dead.

Tony [ calmly] Who was that.

EJ [ shaking his head] I don't know. He said I need to protect my heart.

Tony [ getting up] Where is Anna and Samantha right now.

EJ [ getting up] They were just outside at the cemetery but I think they were heading back to Sami's apartment.

Tony[ getting his keys] We have to get to them now. We have to go now.

EJ [ moving into the cemetery] Tony, how long do you think you can keep your identity from Anna . Tony you have no idea how much she misses you. She has been wonderful to Samantha and me. She has been helpful and kind. Its been like having a mother here with me. Tony you can't keep lying to her.

Tony [ calmly] If I tell her the truth and this blows up in my face she could be in grave danger. I would rather her have to live without me then me have to live without her. That's why I moved everyone out of Salem but Stefano ended that plan and poor William got caught in the crossfire. Marlena and Sami fighting. John and Marlena are fighting. Anna is miserable. Sami is miserable and Stefano is just saving the best for last.

EJ [ shaking his head] I should have listened to you when you said he was capable of horrible things then maybe I wouldn't be in this mess. Why didn't I just take you at your word.

Tony [ parking the car] Because you are just like I was when I was your age. You were blind but now you can see. Now go in and check on Samantha and Anna. Please EJ you never saw me.

EJ runs up the stairs and runs into Sami's apartment. He stops at the door and sees flames coming out from under the door. He bangs on the door and barges in. He looks all over the apartment and discovers its empty.

EJ [ yelling and coughing] Anna Samantha. Are you in here. Where are you. Anna Samantha.

EJ begins coughing severely and falls onto the floor. He dodges a beam as it falls to the floor.

Tony runs into the apartment and sees EJ.

Tony [ rushing over to EJ] Oh my God EJ we have to get out of here come on. You have to much to live for come on. Elvis come on wake up. You have to wake up. Come on.

EJ [ coughing] Tony they're not in here. We have to find them. We need to go.

Tony [ helping EJ up] Well lets go.

Once they reach the car EJ drinks a bottle of water. Tony makes a phone call to John and John informs him that Sami, Anna, and the children are at the penthouse. Tony hangs up the phone in just enough time to watch EJ get into the car.

Tony [ starting the car] Are you ready to go. We need to go to the penthouse. I'll drop you off and I'll talk to you later. I can't risk anyone else finding out about me not being oh so dead.

EJ [ calmly] Ok Tony whatever you say. I will abide by your wishes just please tell Anna soon you're breaking her heart.

John and Marlena's Place

Sami is sitting on the couch with John and the kids while Anna prepares to leave. Anna fixes her makeup and glances down at her wedding ring before turning.

Anna [ turning toward Sami] Do you need anything else. I really should get back to Switzerland to get everything ready for you. I should be ready in a few days. So anything else.

Sami [ hugging Anna] No but I do sincerely thank you for everything you have done. I'll see you in Switzerland thank you again.

John takes the kids into the kitchen and EJ enters. Anna turns toward EJ and motions for them to join her on the couch.

Anna [ Taking a photo from her wallet] This photo was taken in Paris when Tony and I were on vacation. You see we always took a photo on our vacations because something always came up with Stefano and we were torn apart but we always had these photos. Sami, when I see you look at EJ it just takes me back to when I first fell in love with Tony. The way EJ looks at You is the same way Tony used to look at me don't let true love slip away because one day some one just might take it from you. Just something to think about. Well I'll see you in a few days. Goodbye now.

Anna hugs EJ and Sami and leaves the room to answer her ringing cell phone.

Back inside EJ and Sami sit in silence on the sofa. Sami looks over at EJ and takes his hand in hers.

Sami [ with tear filled eyes] I don't want to let our true love go.

EJ [ moving closer] I don't ever want to let you go again. I just want to hold you and never let you go. Samantha I……..

Sami silences him with a kiss. She begins to pull away but he pulls her back. They both pull away at once . They jump up from the couch and head upstairs to the bedroom.

Interior upstairs bedroom

EJ opens the door for Sami and closes it behind them. He is afraid that she has changed her mind but she reassures him by jumping up and wrapping her arms and legs around him. He responds by kissing her on the neck and carrying her to the bed. She immediately removes her shirt while he removes his jacket. The two of them finally complete each other.

Sami [ waking up] I never would have thought we would have made it back here but we did.

EJ [ looking into her eyes] I I have always wanted to be here with you. I have never loved anyone the way I love you.

Sami kisses EJ.

Interior Switzerland House

Anna walks into the house and drops her bags. She takes down her hair and heads upstairs to take a bath. She enters the bedroom. She opens the closet where she finds all of Tony's clothes. She takes out one of Tony's shirts and hugs it tight. She holds it close to her and tries to take in his scent off of them. She lies down on the bed and cries while holding Tony's shirt. She remembers their entire life together and it makes her heart ache for him.

Tony stands outside the bedroom door listening to her crying. He turns to walk away when he hears what she has to say.

Anna [ crying ] Oh Tony I miss you so much. I would give anything just to see you again.

Tony stops at the door and cracks it open.

Interior Penthouse Bedroom

Sami [ looking at EJ] I don't want their to be anymore lies between us ok.

EJ [ taking a breath] Well that means I have something to tell you. I'm not Elvis Jr. I'm really not sure who I am.

Interior Anna and Tony's bedroom

Anna finally falls asleep on the bed while Tony watches her sleep from the hallway.

Tony [ looking at her] Anna I'm so sorry but I pray one day you will forgive me. I only wanted to protect you I wanted was for one day for us not to have to worry about Stefano. I will always love you Anna but you deserve someone who can be there for you everyday. I wish that could be me but it can't so I must go.

Tony gets up and leaves the room when Anna wakes up.

Anna [ screaming] Tony no don't go please no leave Tony alone.

Tony heads back upstairs trying not let Anna know he's there. He changes his mind when he sees an obviously shaken Anna lying on the bed.

Anna [ shaken] I hate these nightmares I can't quit reliving Tony's death. Tony please come back to me.

Tony opens the door.

Anna [ shocked] Oh my God you're alive.

Tony [ worried] Hello darling miss me.

Fade out.


	13. Convince Me

Chapter 13

Convince Me?

Interior Sami's Bedroom

Samantha lays motionless taking in what EJ just said. She wasn't sure what he just said. She wasn't sure what he meant either. She wasn't even sure what she was feeling. She just wanted to take it all in.

EJ got up out of bed in attempt to give her the time he thought she needed. He put his clothes on and sat in the chair in the opposite side of the room and stared at her not really knowing what she was thinking.

EJ [ breaking the silence] I was an orphan apparently. I was taken from my parents and Stefano gave me the identity Elvis Jr. I have no idea who my real parents are. I only know that I never met them and Stefano turned me into a monster. Someone I hated until I met you. I want you to know I didn't try to trick you. I just wasn't sure how to tell you. I never lied to you about the fact that I do love you. I can understand though if you don't feel the same way about me now.

EJ gets up to leave the room when Samantha gets up and follows him downstairs. She grabs her bathrobe and wraps it around her. While she runs down the staircase all she can think about is how much she doesn't want him to leave.

Sami [ panting] Wait EJ come back here.

EJ around at the bottom of the stairs.

Sami [ looking at EJ] You're still the same person and I'm definitely still in love with you. I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me and if you want to find your real parents then I'll help you. I will do whatever it takes. I need you to help me through this and I need to help you. So what do you say.

Marlena enters the house.

Marlena enters the house and throws her purse on the floor.

Marlena [ looking at Sami] Oh my baby you came home. I missed you so much. You finally forgave me for what happened to Will. I knew you would. It really helps me to know you still love me.

Marlena gets a drink from the bar. She is already obviously drunk. She drinks the drink down in one drink. She takes a few steps toward Sami and tries to hug her and Sami pulls away.

Sami [ angry] How dare you try to hug me after what you did. I mean did even think about staying in the room with him to keep him there. Did you even think about taking your keys with you. If you would have just been a little bit smarter my son would still be here. You didn't even tell me he was in the hospital.

Marlena [ off balance] Well at least I was there. You were shacked up with your ex lover like a common whore.

Sami slaps Marlena and Marlena in a drunken rage fights Sami back.

EJ [ pulling them apart] Samantha lets get the children and go.

Marlena [ calmly] Go go where.

Sami [ angry] Away from you and Salem.

Marlena sets in the messed up living room with her makeup running.

Fade out.

Interior Anna and Tony's Bedroom

Anna is scared when she first saw Tony. She is literally to scared to move. She sits very still on the bed still shaking with tears coming down her face. She feels as if it is to good to be true and then she makes the assumption that someone is trying to get one over on her so.

Tony [ smiling] Anna its ok come here. Its ok

Tony approaches the bed and Anna out of fear throws the glass vase at him which knocks him out. Anna out of fear ties him up with some of her panty hose. She runs down the stairs and finds the house empty.

Anna [ worried] I have to get out of here before Andre wakes up. What if he tries to hurt me. What if he kills me.

Anna hears someone open the front door and quickly hides.

Stefano [ entering the room] I have to find Anna and give her the antidote to the drug before it kills her.

Anna runs upstairs and trips going up the stairs. Stefano follows her up the staircase and injects her with the drug.

Stefano [ calmly] I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to be this way.

Stefano leaves.

Anna rolls over on the steps and tries to stand but cannot muster up the energy.

Tony unties himself and heads for the living room where he finds Anna.

Tony [ concerned] Anna oh my god Anna wake up look at me. Anna come on.

Tony picks a shaken Anna up and takes her upstairs.

Anna gets away from Tony still very much afraid of him and sits on the bed.

Anna [ begging ] Please don't hurt me.

Tony [ calmly] No darling I would never harm you. Anna its me Tony. Trust me. I found out about Stefano's little plan to kill me and switch me with Andre. So I have been pretending to be Andre to keep Stefano at bay. I never meant to hurt you. I only wanted to protect you. Please believe me that its me.

Anna [ crying] How am I supposed to believe you. I saw your body in Stefano's house.

Tony [ moving closer] Anna its ok I won't harm you I promise. Please just let me prove it to you.

Anna [ crying] How on earth could you possibly do that.

Tony [ calmly] I don't know Anna but I have to do something otherwise the next thing you throw at me might hurt.

Anna [ screaming] I'm not falling for this. I lost the only man I ever really loved and that pain almost killed me. Sometimes I had to force myself to breathe. I don't want to go through that again. I survived a tornado and that was nothing compared to losing Tony. Losing Tony felt like getting stabbed in the chest. I never want to feel that again. So you see I can't believe you because getting Tony back would be like getting my life back and that's impossible. And Tony my Tony would never let me believe he was dead. Never he loved me too much to allow me to feel that kind of pain. Get out.

Tony [ moving over to Anna] Anna I love you please just look at me.

Tony gets in front of Anna where she has to see him. He forces her to look at him.

Anna [ trying to fight back her feelings] Stop looking at me that way. Just stop it. Just stop looking at me all together.

Tony reaches over to her trying not to force her to believe him.

Tony [ calmly] Anna please.

Anna [ calmly] No

Tony realizes his approach isn't working. He decides to be more passionate.

Tony [ grabs Anna and looks into her eyes.] I love you.

Anna [ looking away] I'm not falling for it.

Tony holds onto her fiercely trying to keep her still. She is fighting back forcefully. He gets an idea in the middle of this.

Tony[ calmly] Lets play a game.

Anna [ trying to get loose] At a time like this you want to play scrabble.

Tony [ holding onto her] No I was thinking of a more oral game.

Anna [ taken aback] What?

Tony [ rolling his eyes] Not like that like a question game.

Anna [ trying to get loose] I don't think so

Tony [ holding on to her] Look if you're not satisfied I'll leave.

Anna [ calmly] Ok fine one game.

Tony is trying to assure himself that she'll trust and believe him again.

Tony[ calmly] What is your favorite memory of Tony.

Anna [ calmly] Probably when we were in the office and had that ridiculous chocolate fight. I don't think I had ever had that much fun. Tony was always so much fun to be around. I loved him so much. You know I used to just lay on his chest and feel his heart beating. I have missed that so much. Why are you doing this. Just to hurt me. Just to make me miss him more. I will always love Tony. No other man could ever love me the way he did.

Tony takes Anna's hand in his and looks into her eyes.

Tony [ calmly] I want to tell you a story.

Anna [ teary eyed] What kind of story.

Tony turns his head briefly trying to conceal his emotions. Then looks back at her. She looks at him trying to hold herself together. Deep inside she knows the truth but is still very much afraid. She is afraid that this could be a dream or that he might just fade away so she has kept her distance until now.

Tony[ softly] it's a story of love. It all started when a horrible man hired a beautiful woman to seduce his son. That she did. It all started with her trying to hurt him. Then she fell in love with him. But not before she tricked him into marrying her. Then she tried to hold onto him. He divorced her after she saved his life. He still loved her but never admitted it to her or himself. Then he was kidnapped and replaced with his cousin Andre. Then believing it was him she fell for him. She ended up saving him again and told him she was still in love with him and he pushed her away again afraid of being hurt. He still loved her too. Then after months and months of games they both finally ended up together again married. Then he disappeared into thin air.

Anna looks into his eyes and takes both of his hands in hers.

Anna [ crying] Then she spent years traveling the world. Trying to find the kind of love she had with him but she never did then she found him and got him back. Just to lose him again.

Tony [ placing his hands on her face] Only she didn't really lose him.

Anna [ calmly] She didn't. She still has him. This story has a happy ending.

Tony [ wiping her eyes] Yes. It always has.

Anna reaches out to touch Tony.

Anna [ crying] Tony.

Tony [ smiling] Hello Anna.

Anna kisses Tony.

FADE OUT.

Interior Dimera Mansion

Rolf sits in the laboratory staring at a man whose face cannot be seen due to the darkness covering his face. Rolf is mixing a drug for the man.

Rolf [ stirring the drug] Sir I already told you I do not think this drug is safe. I also believe that it is responsible for William Horton's death. That and the negligence of his grandmother . This drug could torture people to death.

Man[ smiling] Then its perfect. That's just what I want to do with it. I want them to feel the pain Stefano has made me feel over the years. This is the night to start my great plan of torture.

Rolf [ calmly] Welcome to hell.

Fade Out.

Interior Penthouse

Marlena sits in the floor. She looks a mess with her hair out of place and makeup running. Sami and EJ have already left. The house is silent because John left with them to help with the babies. All that's left is silence.

Marlena [ getting up] I have to got to out of here. I have to find Sami. I have to make her understand. She has to know I never meant to hurt Will. She has to forgive me.

Marlena takes her drunken self out of the house and into her car.

Fade Out.

Country Road Exterior

Sami and EJ drive along the road with John following them in his car. EJ is looking over at Sami who is obviously angry with her mother so he tries to talk it over with her.

EJ [ breaking the silence] What are you thinking.

Sami [ turning] Its my mom she's so different. I mean I know I wasn't wrong in blaming her but just to see what its doing to her. I mean she didn't even tell me he was sick or hurt all she said was she was going to get him. She left him alone with her keys and with Stefano on the loose what was she thinking. She didn't even find him. She didn't even look for him and then she says I'm out of line by blaming her.

EJ [ calmly] I know you don't want to think about it right now but perhaps you should forgive her. You know someday for your sake.

Sami [ shocked] EJ look out.

A car hits EJ'S head on.

Fade Out.

Interior Tony and Anna's Bedroom

Tony and Anna sit face to face on the bed. She is touching his face with her hands. He is sitting smiling at her.

Anna [ taking it all in] You're really here. You're really with me right now.

Tony [ smiling] Yes Anna.

Anna [ smiling] I missed you so much.

Tony[ calmly] I missed you too but now you don't have to miss me anymore. I'm right here.

Anna [ hugging him] I'm never going to let you again.

Tony [ cautiously ] You might change your mind when you find out who my real father is.

Anna [ looking at him] What are you talking about.

Tony [ seriously] Stefano is my real father. I am a real Dimera.

Anna [ calmly] You might be but that doesn't mean you're anything like Stefano.

Tony [ apologizing] I am so sorry for not telling you I was alive.

Anna [ smiling] I guess I can forgive you for that. But there is one condition.

Tony [ smiling] What would that be.

Anna [ smiling] Do you still love me.

Tony [ smiling] Of course.

Anna [ kissing Tony] Convince Me.

Fade Out.


	14. What Happened TO You

**Chapter 14**

**What Happened to You?**

Exterior Country Road

Marlena gets out of her car screaming and running to Sami and EJ's car. She is covered in alcohol and blood but her injuries are mild.

John parks his car leaving the kids in his car. He runs to keep Marlena from seeing the accident.

Sami starts screaming from inside the car. She is scared and in pain but she tries to wake up EJ. Her hands are covered in his blood and he is motionless.

John opens the door to Sami and carries her kicking and screaming out of the car. Leaving EJ inside.

Sami [ screaming] John put me down. You have to help EJ you have to save him. You have to get him out of the car. You have to help him. John please I'll stay out of the way you have to help him please.

John [ setting her down] Fine I'll help him. But you have to stay out of the way. Just call 911. Check on your mother.

Sami [ calling 911] I need help My boyfriend is trapped inside the car. Please you have to come here and save him. Please.

John turns slowly to head to the car and it explodes.

Sami [ screaming] EJ Oh My God EJ . No John you have to save him. You have to. He's still n there you have to save him. You have to get him out. You can't let him burn to death in there. You can't just stand here and let him die. I'm going after him. I won't let him die.

John grabs her and holds her back while the car burns in the distance. John tries to hold her back but she breaks free and heads back to the burning car. The ambulance arrives.

John [ yelling] Sami, come on. Let them do their job. Let them save him. You can't do it Sami. You need to call Stefano.

Sami [ crying] No I'll call his real family. I call the people who really love him.

Fade Out.

Interior Tony and Anna's Bedroom

Anna wakes up and just looks at Tony. She is careful not wake him up. She just looks at him.

Anna [ looking at Tony] I love you so much. And I am never ever going to leave you again.

Anna tries to get out of bed and is immediately pulled back into bed. Tony grabs and pulls her back playfully.

Tony [ laughing] Is that a promise. Uh is it.

Anna[ smile fading] It is on my part what about you. Do you promise not to leave me.

The serious moment is interrupted by Anna's phone ringing. Anna gets up out of bed to answer it.

Anna [ calmly] Hello Sami are you and EJ at the airport. Sami what's wrong.

Sami [ crying] Its EJ he's been in an accident. Its bad Anna very bad. He was in the car and it exploded. They're trying to get him out but they don't know if he'll make it or not. He's burned really burned and he's not breathing. It was my mom Anna she hit us. Now EJ is fighting for his life. Can you please.

Anna [ looking over at Tony] We'll be right there Sami just stay strong. You won't have to go through this alone. I promise

Anna hangs up the phone and looks over at Tony.

Anna [ shaking] Tony.

Tony [ coming over to Anna] What happened Anna.

Anna [ looking away] EJ is in the hospital and he might not make it. He's burned to death and Sami said he wasn't breathing.

Tony [ calmly] What happened.

Anna [ shocked] Marlena hit them. Apparently she was drunk and hit them.

Tony [ getting Dressed] We have to go back to Salem.

Fade Out.

Interior Salem Hospital

EJ is wheeled in unconscious and barely breathing. His entire body is burned beyond recognition. Sami heads into the ICU behind EJ and Lexie. Daniel runs past her. It feels as if everything is playing in slow motion. She wants to turn back the clock. She wants to switch places with EJ but she can't. That just makes her feel useless. She feels as if her world is ending. Her heart is in her throat.

EJ's entire body is burned and achey. His lungs are collapsing. He can barely catch his breath. The doctors circling around him are making him dizzy. Inside he just wants some sort of family support system that he thought he had with Stefano. He wants a father to support him and a mother who would do anything for him. He lies there wondering who his real parents are and what they are like.

Sami [crying] Lexie you can fix him right you can fix him. You can make him better. He'll be alright right. He won't die. You won't let him die.

Anna runs in and puts her arms around Sami.

Anna [ calmly] I'm sure Lexie and Daniel won't let anything happen to EJ right.

Lexie [ calmly] That's right Anna why don't you take Sami to the chapel.

Anna [ leading Sami out of the room] Come on Sami.

Sami [ calmly] When I called you said we were coming. Who came with you.

Tony [ coming up behind Sami] I did.

Sami [ hugging Tony] Its so good to see you again. EJ wanted to talk to you. He said there was something he had to tell you.

Sami's conversation is cut short when Daniel enters the room.

Daniel [ calmly] I'm sorry Sami. EJ is in a coma. We don't expect him to make it through the night so you need to get everyone together to say your goodbyes. I think that your best bet is not with science but with science but with prayer. I'm so sorry but that's all we can do.

Sami [ hysterical] So you're just going to give up. You're going to let him lay in there and die. Without doing a damn thing.

Anna sits Sami down and tries to calm her down without any help from Tony. Tony goes to see EJ. When Stefano enters the room. Stefano walks over to Samantha. He is angry.

Stefano [angry] Where is Elvis what the hell do you do to my son. What was he not good enough for you so you tried to kill him. You Bradies will stop at nothing. You know I told Elvis you were nothing but a common whore.

Anna [ rising] Stefano I know you consider yourself a good judge on whores especially since you are married to one but I don't think this is not the time or the place

Stefano [ calmly] Where is my son.

Sami [ crying] He's safe because he's the hell away from you.

Anna [ sarcastically] I think you can tell that your presence is not welcome here.

Interior EJ'S room

EJ lays in the bed motionless as Tony enters.

EJ [ calmly] Tony, what are you doing here.

Tony [ calmly] I came to tell Anna the truth. I did but we came to check on you. Samantha is very worried about you. She is worried you wouldn't wake up but here you are awake. Wait how is that possible.

EJ [ calmly] Its not this is a dream. I'm really in a coma. You just need me to figure out what Stefano is hiding. I am the key to unlocking that secret.

Tony[calmly] How are you the key. You don't even know who your parents are.

EJ [ smiling] No but you do. Just think about who Stefano would want to hurt most in the world who would he hurt by taking their child. Who do I remind you of. Answer that question and you will find many more answers. You will be able to stop Stefano. Once and for all. If I were you I would start in the mansion. That is where you are most likely to find the answers you need. And Tony for what its worth you have been wonderful to me. As far as I'm concerned you are my true family.

Tony [ seriously] You are like the son I never had.

Tony wakes to find EJ badly burned and unconscious. He touches his hand and makes him a promise.

Tony [ calmly] I promise you I will find out who your parents are. They deserve to know they have a son as great as you are. I promise Anna and I will do everything we can for you. But you have to promise me that you will keep fighting to come back to us.

EJ squeezes Tony's hand. He looks down and smiles.

Tony [ calmly] Ok I will find out who your parents are.

Anna[ calmly] How's EJ.

Tony [ calmly] There's no change. Where's Samantha.

Anna[ calmly] Roman and John took her to change clothes. Caroline took the kids. Where are you going.

Tony [ calmly] I'm going to the mansion. To find out what Stefano's other secret is.

Anna [ sternly] No you're not going anywhere near that house.

Tony [ quietly] Anna would you keep your voice down. What will it take for you to let me go.

Anna [ smirking] Take me with you.

Tony [ firmly] Absolutely not.

Anna [ firmly] Well then I guess you're not going.

Tony [ firmly] But I am.

Anna [firmly] Not without me you're not anywhere near that place.

Tony [ firmly] And just how do you plan on stopping me.

Anna [ firmly] Take me with you. Or you are not going anywhere. You do not want to try me. I went through pure hell. Hell that you put me through. So you can either take me with you or stay right here by yourself. Because I will leave you so fast your head will spin.

Tony [ firmly] Oh really. You want to go over there and look through Stefano's things. Even though there is real danger. And if I don't allow you to accompany me you will leave me. Since when have I allowed you to do anything. Haven't you always done as you pleased.

Anna [calmly] Not this time. This time you have to choose. Me or Them.

Tony [ shocked] What are you talking about You or them.

Anna [ angry] If you would not have insisted on staying behind to protect EJ and take down Stefano you would have been with me and you never would have been near that ledge. He might not have killed you Tony but he sure came close. Do you know what its like to live life without the person you love the most in the world. It's a horrible feeling.

Tony [ calmly] Anna I think you're overreacting. I'm here now. Nothing is going to separate us again.

Anna [ calmly] I remember you saying that to me before here in this very hospital and you still leave me behind to take down Stefano. And I know you want to protect me but I would rather die beside you than live without you. Do you understand me.

Tony [calmly] I' m sorry Anna but it is to dangerous.

Anna takes off her wedding rings. She hands them to Tony.

Tony [ shocked] You can't be serious.

Anna [ calmly] You made your choice. I won't lose you again Tony not the way idea before.

Tony [ quietly] Anna you can't leave me.

Anna [ calmly] Sorry

Tony [ firmly] I'm going to find out who EJ's parents are.

Anna [ quietly] I'm going to the Salem Inn.

Tony and Anna both leave the hospital passing each other without speaking.

Interior Tony's Room

Tony enters his bedroom at the mansion and begins to pack his things. He puts all of his things into suitcases. Then he heads across the hall luggage behind him and grabs Stefano's two boxes of EJ's baby records.

Tony [ opening the box] Oh my God. This cannot be possible. How on earth. This can't be true. I have to get this stuff out of here. I have to show this to Anna.

Anna [ sneaking up on Tony] Show me what.

Tony [ surprised] Don't go sneaking up on me like that. But since you're here I think you should see these.

Tony hands Anna a stack of newspaper articles. She holds the articles in her hands staring down at the fine print.

Anna [hysterically] Why are these in there. Why are they in with all of EJ's baby things. Why did Stefano put them in here. Why are their articles about the death of our unborn baby in with EJ's birth certificate.

Tony [reading a letter from Stefano out loud] Dear Andre do whatever you have to keep this baby safe. I have gone through way to much trouble to keep this baby alive. He can never know who is parents are. He must grow up in the dark about this entire ordeal as well as his biological parents. Take him to the orphanage until I can arrange his safe passage to Tuscany. That's all it says.

Anna [opening another letter] Here's another letter and it's a reply from Andre to Stefano. Stefano I demand a permanent seat in the family business. I want to know you will protect me just as I have agreed to protect your secret. If you do not compensate with my demands I will reveal to all who are concerned of your wicked baby misfortunes. If you do not wish to be revealed as the horrible monster that you are. I suggest that you help me and therefore I'll help you. What the hell are you thinking?

Tony [rummaging through the box] I think that we have to find out what Stefano is hiding. I think EJ is

Anna [looking at Tony] you think EJ is what.

Tony [calmly] What's that.

Anna [picking up a baby book] I think it's the answers we are looking for. It appears EJ was held at an orphanage in Russia and he was adopted by Stefano when he was six weeks old. He was moved to Tuscany. He was an actor in high school. There is a lot of information missing. It says here he was born at only four months and is kept in a highly equipt to handle extremely premature babies. He was so small Tony.

Tony [ calmly] Anna right here it says he was delivered by a c section and the mother said she did not wish to raise her son. His father and mother were married but separated at the time of his birth. There are no names mentioned.

Anna[shocked] EJ was born the same year I lost our baby.

Tony [calmly] We need to get out of here now. We have to get these records out of this house. We have to get out before Stefano comes home. I think we need to help each other.

Anna [ calmly] Alright come on. I have a plan follow me.

Anna and Tony stop at the top of the stairs. They follow by going down the stairs and exiting the main house.

Tony puts his thing into his car and Anna gets into hers. She drives off. Then he gets inside his car and pulls out of the driveway.

Tony [ calmly] I t is way to late to do this alone. I can't keep going back and forth. I won't do this anymore.

Interior Salem Inn

Anna comes out of the shower in her robe to answer the door.

Anna [ running to the door] I'm coming keep your shirt on.

Anna opens the door to see Tony standing there.

Tony [ smiling] Hello Anna.

Anna [ calmly] Hello Tony.

Tony hands Anna her wedding rings.

Tony [ stepping inside the room] I believe those belong to you.

Anna [ kissing Tony] You know you don't have to keep your shirt on.

Tony [ kissing Anna] That's good to hear.

Fade Out.

Interior EJ's Hospital Room

Stefano sits beside EJ while he lies fighting for his life.

Stefano[ whispering] Elvis there is something I have to tell you. I should have told you long ago. You are not my son. You are my grandson. You were delivered and stolen when you were taken to a hospital. Your real mother doesn't even know you're alive. I took you to hurt them and then you got very sick and I didn't know you would make it I thought you were going to die. I wanted to hurt them so badly.

Marlena comes in and listens at the door.

Stefano [ calmly] You see I knew Tony was my son. I knew he would never be able to be like me so I took his son. My daughter tried to kill your mother and in that same accident she thought she lost you and I let her think that. Tony and Anna would have been wonderful parents to you. I just pray that they still get that chance.

Stefano leaves.

Fade Out.


	15. I Promise U!

I Promise U!

Interior Salem Inn

Tony and Anna lie in bed looking into each other's eyes.

Tony kisses Anna's hand. She turns into him waiting for him to speak.

Tony [ looking at Anna] I am sorry for everything I put you through. I never meant to hurt you.

Anna[ calmly] Oh I know that. I just hated being away from you all this time. We've lost to much time.

Tony [ calmly] Anna I promise that I will do everything in my power to get our lives back to normal. Well as normal as they can be with Stefano being my father. What ever happens from this day forward we'll face it together.

Anna [ concerned] What aren't you saying. What are you trying so hard not to say. Why are you trying to hide something. You shouldn't be afraid to tell me anything.

Tony [ rising to his feet] I hate to have to say this to you but I would rather it come from me than some one else.

Anna [ rising walking slowly over to him] Tony for heavens sake what is it. What's so big that you can't just say it.

Tony [ looking over at the box] I think you should look for yourself.

Anna [ digging in the box] There's nothing in here.

Tony [ coming over closer] Look closer.

Anna [ pulling out a ring box] What is this.

Tony [ calmly] Open it.

Anna [ opening the box] Tony its so beautiful.

Tony [ smiling] It was the first ring I ever gave you.

Anna [ crying] I love you.

Tony [ hugging Anna] I love you to.

Anna [ crying] Tony are you going to leave me again. Am I going to wake up alone again. I want to know right now do you love me enough to stay with me.

Fade Out.

Interior EJ's Hospital Room

EJ lays motionless in his bed while Sami sits beside. Sami looks a mess and her makeup is running due to crying. She feels as if she's losing her second chance she had with him.

Every opportunity she had she has lost.

Sami[ wiping her eyes] EJ you have to wake up without you. I never thought I would have to say goodbye to you. I love you to much to ever ever let you go. I'll make you a promise right now that I will never love some one the way I love you. And I will tell the children everything about you.

Sami kisses EJ's forehead.

Sami [ calmly] I promise you.

Sami walks out.

Interior Salem Inn

Tony is shocked by Anna's question.

Anna[ calmly] I'll take your silence as a answer. I think you should go..

Tony [ calmly] Anna now would you just take five minutes to listen to yourself I love you. You know that.

Anna [ calmly] Tony is that enough is it . I mean you left before. What is different from this time.

Tony [ moving closer] Anna I'm not going anywhere.

Anna [ angry] Get out.

Tony[ sitting down] No I'm not going anywhere. Not now or ever again.

Anna [ sitting in his lap] You better not.

Tony and anna cellphones both ring.

Tony[ answering the phone] Hello John what can I do for you.

Anna[ answering her phone] Carrie. Whats wrong? Carrie are you there. Carrie answer me. Carrie

Carrie[ screaming] Mom it's the news turn it on now. You have to see this. Turn it on now.

Anna[ alarmed] What happened.

Carrie [ shocked] Stefano's dead.

Anna[ shocked] What.

Tony[ shocked] How when we'll be right there.

Anna[ calmly] Ok Carrie what time are you flying in.

Carrie[ calmly] Tonight I'll meet you and Tony there.

Anna and Tony hang up.

Fade out.

Dimera Mansion

Stefano's body is lying in the floor of the parlor lifeless.

John stands at the doorway just looking at his mutalated body.

John[ calmly] Well the old man finally got what was coming to him.

Tony enters the room with Anna following.

Tony [ Shocked] Oh my God he's been murdered.

Anna [ shocked] Murdered isn't the word he's been gutted.

Tony [ calmly] I think we should go.

Anna [ calmly] I think we should look around the house.

An attorney comes over to Tony and Anna.

Robert[ calmly] I just came to inform you that you are now the owner of the Dimera estate.

Tony[ laughing] Oh I think you're looking for EJ.

Robert[ calmly] No you are Tony Dimera correct

Tony[ calmly] Yes

Robert[ calmly] Then you are the one I'm looking for.

Robert hands him an envelope. Robert then leaves.

Tony[ opening the package] Oh my God. He was right Stefano left all of it to me.

Anna [ answering her phone] What happened is EJ alright.

Sami[ excited] Daniel says he has good news for us.

Anna[ excited] We're on our way.

Tony [ examining the papers] Who was that?

Anna [ excited] Sami, EJ might have a chance after all.

Tony [ putting the papers away] Well lets go over there we better hurry.

Tony and Anna leave.

Roman walks over to John.

Roman[ looking at the evidence] I believe we have enough to make an arrest.

John[ squinting] Who are you looking at.

Roman[ holding up a small knife] Tony Dimera.

Fade Out.

Interior Hospital

Daniel stands in the center between Sami, Anna and Tony.

Daniel[ calmly] There is an experimental procedure in which we take a part of relative's dead brain. We attach it to EJ'S in hopes of becoming a patch to repair the damage he has suffered.

Tony [calmly] Stefano would be a good candidate correct.

Daniel[ calmly] Yes but we would need permission. From his next of kin.

Tony [ calmly] You have it.

Anna [ calmly] Cut him open

Tony [ calmly] Yes, cut him open. We have to save EJ.

Anna[ looking at EJ] Yes we have to save him. But there is something else we have to do for him as well.

Tony[ calmly] What is it.

Anna[ walking out] I'll call you later.

Dimera Mansion

Anna walks into the living room. She goes over to the desk and finds a letter. A letter addressed to Herself and Tony.

Anna[ reading the envelope] What is this.

Anna opens the envelope to find a note written in Stefano's own blood.

Anna[ calmly] Oh my god it says I was murdered don't believe the lies for the crime I committed can be revealed in the ink. I was murdered by . Come on Stefano is that all you got. There has to be more.

Marlena[ entering the room] No Anna that's it you see I caught Stefano before he could finish his little note. I set a trap and you fell for it. To bad you're not going to get to live to regret it.

Anna[ standing in shock] Marlena put the gun down you're not well. I'll just call John

Marlena[ pointing the gun at Anna] Put he phone down Blondie. No one's going to come looking for you. Especially after you clean out Stefano's estate and leave Tony and your children behind.

Anna[ crying] I am not doing that.

Marlena[ yelling] Oh yes you are and going to start by calling up Tony boy and ending it with him flat.

Anna[ standing firm] No I won't.

Marlena[ pointing the gun at Anna] You took my daughter from me and turned my John against me. I hate you and now you will pay.

Anna( crying) I think you're blaming the wrong woman here Marlena.

Marlena( firing the gun at Anna) Shut up Anna. Just shut up.

Anna gets shot once in the shoulder.

Anna( getting out the floor) Marlena you need to stop this now.

Marlena( slapping Anna) I don't think so.

Anna( pulling Marlena down onto the floor) I don't want to hurt you.

Marlena( choking Anna with her own necklace) You won't.

Anna( throwing Marlena over the couch) Now you've had it.

Marlena( coughing) No wonder Stefano kept your child from you.

Anna( coughing) What are you talking about

Marlena starts laughing.

Fade Out.

Interior EJ's Hospital Room

EJ is still unconscious and Sami and Tony wait outside while Daniel preps EJ for Surgery. EJ flatlines and Tony holds Sami.

Daniel( calmly) Sami I'm sorry we can't do the surgery. EJ's body was just to weak to make it. We did everything we could.

Tony( holding Sami) What are you saying.

Daniel( watching them take out EJ's body) I'm saying Tony that if EJ has the surgery he'll die on the table.

Sami(firmly) Do it anyway. He deserves a chance. He deserves a shot to make it please Daniel.

Daniel(calmly) I'll have to clear it with the chief of surgery.

Sami( wiping her eyes) Tony there is something I think I should tell you.

Tony( curious) What is it Samantha?

Sami( setting down) EJ thinks you are his father but he's not sure. He does however truly believe that Stefano took him from you and Anna. He loves both of you so much. Stefano loves EJ for the same reason he took him from Anna all of those years ago.

John comes rushing in the hospital.

John( coming over to Tony) Have you seen Anna? Because Marlena came to the house and said she knew the truth and Anna was conspiring against her. I think Anna could be in real danger. Marlena left this tape recorder at the penthouse. I think you should hear this.

Tony(answering his phone) Hello Anna honey where are you?

Marlena( looking at Anna) She's a little tied up at the moment. But I'll tell her you called but I really don't think it will matter once she's sent away. Far away from your son and my daughter and my family. You two have no right to interfer. Andre warned me about you two.

Tony( hanging up) Anna is in real danger. I think marlena's been drugged. She's saying crazy things. There has to be some reason for what Marlena is saying. She would never harm anyone. We have to save Anna. And Marlena. Before its to late. What was it you wanted to tell me.

John(calmly) You need to hear this. (playing the tape Marlena's voice) Say it Stefano. I Stefano(Stefano's voice) I Stefano Dimera here by state that EJ Dimera is not my son. He is the son of Tony and Anna Dimera. I took him from his parents. I and I alone are responsible for the kidnapping of their son and the injuries sustained to anna dimera after the tornado. I take full responsibility for my actions.(screaming) I was killed by Marlena Black. She's crazy I tell you mad. ( the tape cuts off)

Tony( calmly) Marlena did not kill Stefano I promise you.


	16. Twenty Four Hours

Chapter 16

24 Hours

Interior Operating Room

EJ lays on the table with his head in the halo. Lexie walks in her heart drops when she sees EJ. She walks over with the surgical tray. She hands it to Daniel. The nurse ties his mask and hers. The lights are turned on and Daniel makes the first cut.

Daniel( looking at the monitor) He's nearly dead already if I cut any deeper he'll bleed out.

Lexie( removing the dead tissue) He deserves to wake up and be able to know his children. His children's children. Sami deserves this. Stefano never did anything for EJ this is his chance.

Daniel(calmly) Fine I'll replace the tissue but his memory.

Lexie(firmly) Just save his life Daniel.

Daniel(taking a breath) Its going to take a while.

Lexie(calmly) I've got time.

Fade Out.

Interior Dimera Living Room

Marlena ties Anna to a chair and hands her a box of photos letters and memories. Marlena is obviously delirious and under some sort of influence. Anna is shaken but determined to save herself.

Marlena( lighting a cigarette) You know my old friend you have been so good to my daughter. Now I'm going to make sure your son never ever knows you. I will be his mother just like I was to Carrie. You you're pathetic. You need to be taken care of me on the other hand I take care of others. Tony Tony told me that I was being manipulated and he was right.

Anna(angry) Marlena what are these photos. Explain what they mean to us. What they mean to Tony and I. Or you and I. Who in the hell is this little boy in these photos. Who the hell is my son. Marlena please tell me the truth I can help you.

Marlena(angry) Help me how in the hell can you help me. You took my daughter as your own. You are not good for anyone. Tony told me how you are plotting against me.

Anna( looking at the photos) Its EJ isn't it EJ is my son my son with Tony. You little bitch how dare you listen to the Dimeras and keep my son from me. Marlena damn it answer me. Tell me the truth. Tell me did Stefano take my baby from me. Did he let me think my son was dead for all these years.

Marlena( feeling dizzy) Anna Anna I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me.

Marlena passes out on the floor and her cigarette ignites a firey blaze.

Interior Waiting Room

Sami sits with Tony. Sami gets a text message.

Sami(reading the message to Tony) I have your son and daughters don't forget about what happened to your other son. The fair william is dead and sweet Sidney and Johnny are next.

Await further instructions you will have twenty four hours to complete the task.

Tony( shocked) Andre!

John( calmly) The police just received a call from the Dimera Mansion. Its on fire and there are people inside. I thought you might want to come with me.

Tony(calmly) Right behind you. Sami just try to find out who sent you that message. Let me know if there is any change.

Interior Dimera Mansion

Anna tries to untie herself while Marlena tries to crawl outside the door.

Anna(screaming) Marlena you can't leave me here. Marlena what are you doing.

Marlena(taking a pill) This will help me sleep. Anna I don't get enough sleep all I can think about is Sami. How she looked at me when she found out that I was responsible for Will's death. Marlena was so weak but I'm not.

Anna(solemly) Oh my god you've lost your mind. If you're Marlena then who are you. Whats your name.

Marlena(laughing) Whats my name you mean you don't know.

Anna(curiously) Should I?

Marlena(laughing) Anna its me your old pal Renee. Renee Dimera.

Anna(untying the ropes) Marlena come on.

Marlena(slapping Anna) Come on Anna. Time to go to Tony. Time to leave.

Marlena and Anna leave walking through the burning house.

Interior Abandoned House

Andre opens the door for Anna and Marlena.

Marlena(smiling) Hello Tony.

Andre(smiling at Anna) Hello my pet. I see you brought us a visitor.

Marlena(setting her things down) Did you retrieve the little munchkins.

Andre(calmly) Well yes they are in the bedroom.

Marlena leaves the room.

Anna( slapping Andre) What the hell do you want with Andre. What did you do to Marlena.

Andre( grabbing Anna) Get a hold of yourself Anna. Or I'll will end the lives of those little brats. Your choice.

Fade To.

Interior Emergency Room

Daniel and Lexie rush to salvage EJ.

Daniel(calmly) Oh God we could surely use another twelve hours or a miracle to save EJ.

Lexie(nervous) Come on EJ.

EJ's heart rate begins to increase. His brain activity increases as well. Daniel stitches EJ up. He then looks at Lexie.

Daniel(looking at Lexie) We tried to do the best we could with what we had. He may not be able to salvage what was left of his brain but he's very weak and the damage could be severe. You need to be prepared for the worst.

Lexie(wiping her eyes) I'll tell Sami. You'll let me know when he's settled.

Daniel(calmly) I promise you that I will let you know as soon as I can.

Lexie leaves the room.

Fade To.

Waiting Room

Sami sits with Caroline and Victor. She sits with Caroline holding her hand.

Sami( reaching for her phone) Its Tony. (answering her phone) Hello Tony did you find Andre?

Is he there did you find the kids are they safe? What about my mom and Anna. Did you find them.

Tony(looking at John) The mansion's been destroyed. It seems there's been a fire. They have found no sign of the children or Anna or your mother but we'll keep looking.

Sami(calmly) Tony you don't think.

Tony(quickly) No Sami don't even allow yourself to think that. John and I will bring them back. You just keep praying. We'll keep searching.

John(hands Tony a bracelet) This isn't Doc's.

Tony( looking at the bracelet) Its Anna's. I gave it to her after we returned to Salem. Its covered in blood. Where did you find it.

John(calmly) I found over there near Stefano's garden.

Tony(following John) Show me.

John(calmly) Tony it looks like a ring over there. (picking up the ring) What the hell is that over there.

Tony(shocked) Oh my God!

Fade To….

Interior Cabin Bedroom

Anna sits in the rocking chair with Sidney while Johnny an Allie sleep on the bed.

Anna(calmly) Its alright little Sidney. Anna's here and she's not going to let anything happen to you or your brother and sister but its not going to be easy. But I think help will be here shortly. I pray they will. I need you to be strong for me ok. After all I'm told you're my granddaughter.

Andre enters the room.

Andre( opening the door) Renee needs your help.

Anna(placing Sidney in bed) What the hell are you talking about. Renee's dead you killed her. Remember. Now do you want my help with Marlena.

Marlena(falling over) Help me. I need help.

Anna(reaching for Marlena) Marlena come on wake up. Marlena wake up what happened to you. Can you talk to me. Marlena come on talk to me. Andre listen to me damn it if we do not get her to a hospital in the next fifteen minutes she's dead. Look at her come on Andre you have me and let her and the children go to the hospital.

Andre( nervous) No she can't go. You can't go. No one can go anywhere.

Anna(furious) Well then you better come up with an excuse as to how Marlena dies. Because if you don't let her out of here that's exactly whats going to happen. She will die Andre she's half way there now. Please do the right thing and let her and the children go. Please.

Andre(angry) No damn it I said no. Now help her Anna.

Anna(firmly) Fine I'll prepare her for her funeral. Seeing that you have already given her the death sentence.

Anna helps Marlena into the bedroom.

Anna(calmly) Marlena you have to wake up. Look at me Marlena. You have to much to live for. Don't let him win. Keep fighting come on. Andre damn it what have you done to her.

Marlena starts to turn blue. Anna screams for Andre.

Fade To….

Interior EJ's hospital Room

Sami sits with EJ. He's unconscious and still ventilated but still she sets. She sleeps in the chair beside him when Lexie enters to tell her about Ej's condition.

Sami(waking up) Lexie how is he? When will he wake up. When can he go home.

Lexie(sitting down) Sami the surgery was an overall success but he did suffer some damage that we could not repair. Sami if he wakes up he might not be able to take care of himself. Sami you have to be prepared for the worst. The next twenty four hours will tell us more.

Lexie leaves…

Exterior Dimera Garden

Tony and John rumage through the garden until the reach an old cabin.

Tony(walking back to the house) John over here there's a window. John its Sidney and Alllie and Johnny.

John(calmly) We have to hurry. Who knows what Andre will do next. You know him better than I do would he hurt the children.

Tony(tapping on the window) We have to get them now.

Allie goes over to the window…

Allie(opening the window) MR. Tony Grandpa John. You have to save us.

John pulls Allie out of the window. Allie is handed over to Tony.

Johnny(calmly) Grandpa John what about baby Sidney. We can't leave her.

John(pulling Johnny out) I'll get her just stay here with Tony alright.

John climbs inside the window.

John(looking in the CRIB) Sidney wake up come hush now little Sidney. Come on wake up. You know you want to.

JOhn hears Anna screaming and leaves Sidney in the crib.

Anna(from the other room) Andre she's shaking but she can't keep her eyes open. She can't even breathe comfortabley. Let her go to the hospital. Fine tell me what you did to her. Just tell me so I can help her.

Andre(pacing the floor) I can't believe it Stefano was telling the truth. The drug was responsible for Will's death and now its killing Marlena. He gave it to you first but then will died and he knew he had to find an antidote or it would kill you too. He found it but I reinjected you with the drug at a much higher dose. Its only a matter of time before it kills you too.

Anna(calmly) We have to help her and me this is your fault Andre. All of this. How can you do this. Why did you do this.

Andre( calmly) It was meant at first to cause dilusons in way to make it easier for Stefano and I to turn people against one another. It was never meant to go this far.

John(calmly) Its all over Andre let them go.

Andre( holding a vial) It funny John because it seems to me that if I break this little vial then the virus will become airbourne and highly contagious. So you see John you have a choice to make. Sacrafice these two lovely ladies or keep your ladies and lose all of Salem the choice is yours.

Fade to….

Interior Tony's Car

Tony places the sleeping kids in the backseat of his car.

Tony(on his phone) Hey Bo its Tony. Yes the real Tony. Listen Andre is holding Marlena and Anna hostage in a Cabin in the old hunting ground behind the mansion. From what I can hear he has some kind of virus he is threatening to release. John and I could really use your help.

Bo(on the other end) Alright we'll be right out.

Bo and Carly pull up along Tony's car.

Bo(getting out) Tony, Carly came to help. Roman and Hope are on their way. And Abe is on his way as well. We also contacted Shane at the ISA. We are not going to let Salem be infected by some virus of Stefano's.

Tony(calmly) Thank you. Who knows where all of the containers with that virus are at. But the next 24 hours are going to be very crucial.

A huge loud explosion is heard as the cabin explodes. Wood and Rocks and debree flies through the air. The air is thick with the virus. Everyone is on the ground covered in blood and coughing.

Bo(coughing) Carly wake up

Carly(walking over to Bo) Bo I'm fine what about you how are you.

Bo(dilusional) Hope Hope listen to me. I love you I always will love you. I want to be with you.

Carly(calmly) Bo Bo wake up.

Hope and Shane run over with masks on to protect themselves from the viruses.

Hope(rushing over) Bo Bo you got to wake up come on Brady you got to wake up.

Carly(calmly) I can handle Bo why don't you go help some one else.

Hope(firmly) I am not leaving him.

Hope and Carly help Bo into the first Ambulance. Then Carly goes with Shane to load the kids into it.

Carly(placing Sidney Johnny and Allie inside) Go on guys the sooner you get going the sooner you can see your mummy and daddy.

Fade to…

Interior Emergency Room

Lexie puts on gloves and a gown to protect herself. As does Daniel.

Daniel(calmly) Bo ok we have to give you some strong antibiotics to kill this virus.

We really need you to tell us how you feel and where you feel pain.

Bo(coughing) My chest really hurts. It feels like something is sitting on my chest.

Daniel(listening to his chest) Lex we need to get him to ICU now.

Sami's Kids come in.

Lexie(rushing over) You guys ok.

Allie(calmly) Yes Mr. Tony put us in his car. We're fine.

Lexie(hugging the children) Go with the nurse she'll take you to your mommy.

Another ambulance comes in with a dead body inside it.

Everyone stands and watches the body being rolled into the cubicle.

Paramedic(rushing into the hospital) Here mam this baby was found underneath that woman's body. She saved her life.

Lexie(calmly) Sidney. Nurse come and take this little woman to cubicle one.

Lexie walks into the cubicle where the dead body is.

Lexie(unzipping the body bag) Oh my God not you. Anybody but you. Oh my God please.(crying) No how will I tell your family.

Lexie wipes her tears. She walks out into the emergency room. The room is filled with people as the clock ticks on the wall. Tony is wheeled in with John following. Carly is rushing behind them. Shane and Hope enter with masks on.

Daniel(taking John into the cubicle) John you ok.

John(trying to get up) I have to find Marlena where is she?

Daniel(calmly) I have some bad news for you John.

Fade To…

Interior Cubicle Five

Lexie(injecting Tony with the antibiotics.) Tony what the hell happened on that mountain.

Tony(coughing) I don't know where to begin but I would like to start with Anna. Can I speak to her.

Lexie(sitting down) Tony I have some bad news.

Fade To…

Bo's Hospital Room

Bo( coughing) Fancy Face. Hope.

Hope enters the room.

Hope(crying) Oh Bo I'm so sorry this happened to you.

Bo(surprised) Are you kidding me this isn't your fault.

Hope(looking down) There's something else you need to know.

Bo(looking at Hope) There's something you need to know too.

Hope(calmly) Ok you first.

Bo(calmly) I still love you and I want to know if we can have another chance.

Fade To…

Interior EJ's Hospital Room

EJ wakes up in his bed and looks around the room. He is unable to feel his legs or speak properly. He lies there looking at the ceiling minutes after pushing the call button.

EJ(sighing) It was only Twenty Four Hours.

Fade Out!


	17. 12 Hours Later

Chapter 17

Twelve Hours Later

Interior EJ's Room

EJ wakes up. He can't move from his neck down. One tear runs down his face.

Lexie(reasurringly) EJ this might not be permanent.

Sami(coming in the room) EJ oh thank God you're awake. Is there anything I can do for you.

EJ(firmly) Yes you can get the hell out.

Lexie ushers Sami out.

Lexie(shutting the door) What the hell was that about.

Fade Out.

Interior Dimera Mansion

Tony walks in the door of the mansion. He walks over to the bottom stair and takes a seat.

Tony(calmly) Oh Anna my darling what would I do without you. I need you so much right now.

Sami(entering the house) Oh Tony thank God you're here. Its EJ he's awake.

Tony(motioning for Samantha to join him) Please how is EJ. How is John dealing with news about Marlena.

Sami(concerned) You mean John's not here. Lexie said he left with you.

Tony(calmly) Fortunately we are no longer suffering from the virus. But John is in no condition to go off on his own. I know John won't stop until he finds out what really happened on that mountain so maybe we should just let him be. He just doesn't need answers he needs to be the one who finds the answers. How is EJ doing.

Sami(calmly) He's paralyzed Tony from his neck down. He is just so angry right now. Some one needs to talk with him.

Tony(ushering her into the living room) You didn't tell him that we found out about his true paternity.

Sami(looking down at a photo of Anna) I think you should. I'll stay here.

Tony(leaving the house) Well wish me luck.

Sami(picking up the photo) Good Luck.

Fade to…

Bo and Hope's House

Bo(walking in from the kitchen) Carly I think we should talk about what happened at the hospital.

Carly(coming down the stairs) I don't need to talk Bo I think its perfectly clear that Hope is the one you want. And I guess I always knew that. It still isn't easy to accept but I have come to the realization that Hope is your soul mate but if you ever need some one to lean on you know who to call.

Carly Leaves. Bo stands alone.

Bo(calling Hope) Fancy Face I need to see you now. (hangs up)

Hope(comes in the door) Bo was that Carly that I just saw pull out. Bo she was carrying a lot of luggage whats going on.

Bo(smiling) I want you back.

Hope(turning away) No.

Fade To…

Interior Ej's hospital Room.

EJ lays on the bed looking at the ceiling.

EJ(trying to reach for lexie) Lexie there is no use in trying I can't move. I will never be able to hold my children. I'll never be able to hug my wife. You might as well have let me die.

Tony(entering the room) How dare you say that. Lexie could you leave us for a moment.

EJ(coughing) Tony please don't come in here like you know what I'm going through. You have no idea what I'm going through.

Tony(sitting down) I came here to help you with this transition. Lexie says that in five days you can leave and I would like you to stay with me at the mansion. That means you could still see your children and maybe just maybe.

EJ(angry) Just stop right there I've already made arrangements to go to a facility that specializes in these sort of matters. I'm prepared to sign over my rights to my children if necessary and father's estate. I have no use for the money and my children have no use for me.

Tony(calmly) What about Samantha what will she think. Where does she fit into this little plan of yours.

Fade To..

Forest Area away from Salem

Marlena lays in the dirt and mud. She's left alone and the drugs are worn off.

Marlena(yelling) Some one help me. Please some one help me. I can't see anything. John help me John.

The rain begins to pour.

John(picking up Marlena) Doc come on its ok now. Marlena can't you see me.

Marlena(calmly) Yes but its so dark out here I can barely see you. How did you find me.

John(wiping her face) I followed Andre to the cabin site and hiked along the trail until I found you.

Marlena(hugging John) I love you and I'm so sorry. I have to apologize to Anna . Where is she?

John(looks away)

Marlena(worried) John no Anna's ok right. John tell me the truth. What happened to her? Is she with Tony.

John(serious) I'm afraid she didn't make it. Tony is in denial about the whole thing. I think today is when he is going to identify the body.

Marlena(hugging John) Poor Tony. How did it happen?

John(confused) You don't remember the explosion?

Marlena(crying) No I guess I don't. Is that how she died.

John(wrapping a blanket around Marlena) Yeah she was crushed when the building collapsed. No one knew until we got back to the hospital. You know this isn't your fault right. I can't even imagine how you must have been feeling. All of the drugs you were on and the death of Will on top of that. Is Andre still here or did he leave you.(picking Marlena up)

Marlena(wiping her face) He was here but he said he had some place to be. I don't know where.

Fade To..

Interior Hospital Outside Salem

Anna sits in the bed with her face bandaged. She is dressing herself when Andre comes in.

Andre(smiling) Hello Anna are we ready to go.

Anna( limping over to the door to shut it) I think first we need to set up some ground rules.

Andre(sitting down) Yes well go ahead. You know Anna I've missed having you around.

Anna(firmly) Rule number one there will be nothing romantic between us ever. You will leave Tony and my family alone. You won't ask me to do anything to harm anyone. In return I will do everything I can to help you take charge of Dimera interprises. Deal(holds her hand out)

Andre(shakes her hand) Deal.

Anna and Andre leave.

Fade To..

Interior Dimera Mansion

Sami(running to the door) I'm coming keep your shirt on.

Roman(smiling) Hi sweetheart. Is Tony Home?

Sami(ushering him in) No he went to the hospital to see EJ and identify Anna's body.

Roman(sitting down) Well that's actually what I came to talk about. There is a little problem with that.

Sami(confused) What sort of problem?

Roman(calmly) They lost her body.

Sami(shocked) What!

Fade to..

Interior EJ's hospital room

EJ(angry) Samantha is free to do whatever she wants to do. Look at me Tony. I can't walk. I can barely move what kind of father and husband would I be.

Tony(standing up) Ok fine be weak. Give up. Don't fight for your family. EJ the choice is yours but don't make the wrong one. Choose to live.

EJ(angry) What kind of life am I going to have. I can't even love my woman. Hold my babies. So don't you tell me not to make the wrong choice. I'm making the only choice.

Tony(angry) No you're making the easy choice. If you want to stay in the hospital and not work everyday for your family. You're all I have left. You and your kids. My wife is gone. But if my wife was still here. I would fight like hell to get back to her. (slams the door) You're pathetic.

Fade To Hospital Morgue

Tony walks into the dim lit morgue where he finds Lexie.

Lexie(reaching for Tony) Tony I have something to tell you.

Tony(confused) What is it Lexie?

Fade To….

Interior Dimera Living Room

Roman (calmly) Well aparently this morning when they checked the cooler she was gone. No one has any idea where she is.

Sami(sitting down) There is something you need to know. Anna is EJ's mother. EJ is the son of Tony and Anna.

Roman(calmly) Tony must be going out of his mind. Speaking of mothers. John called me this morning. He found your mother and she's ok. It seems Andre just left her up there in the mountains. John's bringing her home as we speak.

Sami(calmly) Good that's very good. When will she be home?

Marlena(coming in the room) I'm home now.

Sami(excited ) Mom you're home.(hugs Marlena) I'm so glad you're alright.

Marlena(sitting down) I'm fine Sami I just wasn't sure you'd want to see me after everything with EJ and Anna.

Sami(sitting with her) We know about the drugs Mom we don't blame you. We don't blame you for any of it. I don't even think Tony blames you.

John(pouring himself a drink) How is EJ doing?

Sami(excuses herself) I have to check on the twins.

Roman(calmly) He's paralyzed. From the neck down.

Marlena(calmly) I'll go check on her. (leaves the room)

John(curious) Is he really paralyzed or this just one of the Dimera tricks.

Tony(coming into the room) Yes John he is paralyzed no tricks no lies no games and now thanks to your wife falling off the deep end there is no Anna either. I know you think EJ and I are ruthless just like my father but we're not. If you want ruthless why don't you look at your wife.

John(calmly) She was drugged Tony. Andre drugged her.

Tony(calmly) When she was on that mountain she was not drugged she was just deranged. Marlena needs help John. I'm sure Marlena didn't mean to kill Anna.

John(anger rising) It was an accident. She died from an explosion.

Tony(curious) Did no one tell you that Anna was stabbed multiple times. That's what killed her. She was still alive during the explosion.

John(calmly) What are you talking about?

Roman(calmly) Its true John Anna was stabbed to death. The explosion wasn't even strong enough to spread the virus. We assumed Andre murdered Anna.

Tony(calmly) I know you don't want to hear this John but Marlena and Anna we're at odds the last time they spoke. She hated that Anna was so close to Sami. That could of turned deadly with Will's death being so traumatic for her. If you want to help Marlena. Then you need to be sure that she didn't kill Anna.

John(shocked) Roman can you believe this.

Roman(calmly) I agree with Tony. I think Marlena needs some professional help.

Tony(calmly) Where is she now?

Sami screams off stage.

Sami(screaming) Mom Mom stop!

Tony and Roman rush upstairs.

Roman(holding Marlena) What happened here.

Sami(calmly) Allie called Mom Anna and she freaked out. She threw Anna's picture and started screaming.

Marlena(breaking lose of his grip.) Shut up do you hear me just shut up. Anna's dead do you hear me dead(smacks Sami) Dead damn you dead. I'm your mother you're my daughter mine.

Tony(carefully) Marlena calm down.

John(sneaks up on Marlena) Doc why don't we take you to the hospital.

Tony(calmly) I think we should all calm down.

Marlena(pushes Tony down the stairs) You calm down.

Tony lands at the bottom of the stairs.

Fade To..

Apartment Building in Chicago

Anna takes her cane and sits down on the couch.

Anna(touching her cut face) I love you so much Tony. Everything I did I did for you my darling I love you. But you wouldn't ever be able to recongnize me now thanks to Marlena

Andre(calmly) Anna we've got three hours until we have to go pay a visit to your dear friend Tony and get him to turn over the company.

Anna(calmly) How do expect me to get Tony to sign over the company to you.

Andre(firmly) I don't have to worry about that one of my little friends is taking of getting him out of the way. Then you and I will slip over there and take care of everything else. Ok Annie.

Anna(hiding her face) Don't ever call me Annie again. Lets go.

Andre(following her out) Right behind you.

Fade To…

Interior Nursing Home Salem

EJ is wheeled into a private room where Melanie is waiting for him.

Melanie(smiling) EJ I will be your nurse for the remainder of your stay here with us and your physical therapy starts tomorrow. Your doctor will be here shortly.

EJ(coughing) I didn't want physical therapy.

Melanie(calmly) This is about what you need. Not what you want.

Nathan( comining in the room) Yeah EJ but I think we can all agree that you want to walk again. So lets make sure that your therapy is started right away. After all you can have what you need and what you want.

Melanie(smiling) Yeah you can.(leaves the room) Nathan can I see you outside.

Nathan(leaving the room) What?

Melanie(angry) What the hell was that about?

Nathan(formally) I don't know what you're talking about.

Melanie(calmly) I think it was farely obvious that those comments were meant toward me. You think that I'm still in love with you.

Nathan(interupting her) Melanie

Melanie(smiling) And I am.

Fade To..

Bo and Hope's house

Bo(shocked) What do you mean No. Hope we belong together. That's how its always been and how its supposed to be.

Hope(calmly) I love you. You know that but.

Bo(hugs Hope) No buts if you love me then that's enough

Hope(calmly) Is it really?


	18. The Future

Chapter 18

The Future

Interior Dimera Mansion Staircase

Sami(rushing to Tony) Tony are you ok. Tony wake up. (Smacking his face) Tony can you hear me?

Tony(waking up) Samantha what happened? Why am I at the bottom of the stairs?

Marlena( laughing) I pushed you

John(picking up Marlena) Lets go to the hospital.

Marlena(scared) No I don't need a doctor no Doctor!

John(grabs Marlena) Doc come on.

Marlena(angry) Let go of me.

Tony(opening the door) Perhaps next time John you will listen to me and get your wife some help.

Sami(hugs Tony) I'm glad you're ok Tony. Mom get some help.

Tony(closing the door) I love you Marlena and I give you my best.

Sami(hugs Tony) Tony I'm so sorry about what my mom did.

Tony(answers his phone) Hello

Andre(whispering)) Meet me at the pier in half an hour. Oh and bring the precious Samantha with you.

Tony(hanging up) Samantha get your things we have an appoinment.

Sami(going for the door) Where are we going?

Fade To…..

Bo and Hope's House

Bo(calmly) Hope we belong together. You know that.

Hope( crying) No I don't not anymore. After everything we've been through you just through us away for Carly. I just don't know if we're ment to be anymore. (angry) I mean what did you think that I was just going to wait for you forever I do have pride you know. It wasn't me who threw myself into bed with some one else that was you. You know maybe I should just stop it here all of it.

Bo(angry) What the hell are you talking about Hope. End it all now.

Hope(wipes her eyes) I want to go through with the divorce. I think that's for the best.

Bo(angry) The best for who Hope? It sure as hell is not the best for me. You're what's best for me.

Hope(going for the door) Not anymore.

The door slams leaving Bo alone.

Int. Hospital Outside Salem

Nathan(shocked) What do you mean you're still in love with me?

Melanie(smiles) I mean I love you and I always will. And I also mean I want to be with you.

Nathan(stunned) What about Philip?

Melanie(smiles) He has a little announcement of his own to make.

Fade to….

Kiriakis Mansion

Philip lays on the couch when Stephanie enters the room.

Stephanie(grabs Philip) What the hell did you say Melanie I just left the hospital and she and nathean looked pretty cozy.

Philip(etting up off the couch) I told her the truth but apparently Nathan has continued to deny his feelings for Melanie like you did for me and I did for you.

Stephanie(shocked) What?

Fade To….

Dimera Mansion

Anna and Andre walk in the doorway. Anna's face is covered with a scarf and bandages. Her voice is almost a whisper due to the swelling in her throat. She walks with a limp. Her kane clicks on the floor.

Anna(tired) Lets get the papers and get the hell out of here. Tony keeps them upstairs in our bedroom. Well his bedroom now. Just go I'll watch for Tony go on.

Andre heads upstairs and heads into the living room.

Anna(picking up a picture of Tony and EJ) I'm doing this for you. I love you both so much.

Kate(entering the room) Excuse me can I help you.

Anna(covering her face) Yes I actually need to know where I can find Mr. Dimera. He asked me to stop by so he could sign over some documents to me. He said it was to difficult for him to stay in Salem especially since his wife just passed.

Kate(confused) That's odd he never mentioned it to me before. I suppose he's still upstairs. I'll get him for you. (YELLING FOR Tony) Tony some one's here to see you.

Andre(coming downstairs) Yes I have the papers right here. Already signed and everything. All we need is the signature of your boss.

Anna(scared) I'll get that for you.

Anna leaves with the papers.

Andre(grabs Kate) Alright listen here Tony was here and he just signed over Dimera Interprises to Andre out of grief for my beloved Anna. Otherwise your precious son Philip will suffer the consequences.

Kate(scared) Fine I saw Tony sign over his life to you. You son of a bitch.

Andre(smiles) Good Girl.

Andre leaves….

Fade To..

Dimera Mansion Two days later.

Tony goes to answer the door.

Tony(opening the door) Hello can I help you.

Lexie(angry) Yeah you can start by telling me what the hell is wrong with you.

Sami(running in) Tony

Tony( not paying attention) Not now Samantha Lexie seems to think there is something wrong with me. Why I haven't the slightest idea.

Samantha(frustrated) That's what I've been trying to tell you. I was watching the news and Andre is on live telling everyone that he is the rightful owner of Dimera interprises and that you signed it over to him.

Tony( runs into the other room) Oh my god he's found the papers.

Lexie(confused) What papers?

Tony( sits down) A long time ago back when Andre was impersonating me. He drew up some papers that stated if I ever felt I didn't want to be a Dimera anymore I could just sign the company over.

Samantha( confused) So let me get this straight. Andre pretending to be you drew up the papers stating that '"Tony" would sign over his rights to Andre so he could finally stop pretending to be you. And now he's got the papers and signed them over to his self.

Tony(calmly) Yeah that's pretty much the size of it.

Lexie(confused) Can't they arrest Andre.

Tony( calmly) No proof.

Samantha(worried) What do we do.

There is a knock on the door.

Tony(answers the door) Roman come on in.

Roman(calmly) I'm afraid this isn't a social visit.

Tony(concerned) Oh what is it then.

Roman(hands Tony a letter) I'm sorry.

Sami(concerned) What is it Tony.

Tony( shocked) Its an eviction notice.

Sami(angry) This is your home Andre can't just do this.

Roman(calmly) I'm just doing my job Sami this has to go by the book. No Tony has the rest of the day to leave as well as you but if you don't I will have to arrest you all of you.

Tony(angry) We'll be out Roman but you first. Get the hell out of my house.

Roman leaves.

Sami(confused) So what are we going to do Tony?

Tony(heads upstairs) We pack our things and we get out all of us.

Sami(worried) But Tony?

Tony(calmly) Go on Samantha we don't have much time.

Sami goes upstairs.

Lexie What will you do now Tony.

Tony( looking at the letter) I have no idea.

Fade out…

Int. Dimera Interprises

Andre walks in to find Anna collapsed on the floor.

Andre(checks her pulse) Anna wake up Anna can you hear me.

Anna(opens her eyes) Andre I can't see anything.

Andre(concerned) How long have you been this way?

Anna( stuttering) I c c c c can't remember. I I I w w w w was fine th th th then I couldn't talk or s s s s s s s see

Andre( helps her up) We have to get you to a doctor.

Anna(scared) O OO OK

Interior Hospital Outside Salem

Anna lays on a bed in the emergency room when her doctor walks in.

Doctor( worried) Mrs. Dimera I'm afraid its not good news. You have suffered a major head trauma and now due to that trauma you have a clot lodged in your brain. That clot is causing you sight balancing skills and your speech problems.

Anna(stutters) H H H H How do we fix it.

Doctor (sad) I'm afraid that we can't here . The clot is formed along your brain stem making it difficult for us to even attempt to repair it. Your only hope is for us to give you blood thinners until we can find a surgeon who is capable of doing this procedure.

Anna( stuttering) How long can I live like this.

Doctor( sad) Around a year without surgery the clot will eventually cut off blood flow to the brain. Killing you instantly. Until then even with the pills your speech and balance will get worse. You will faint more often. You will eventually lose control of your body until it kills you.

Andre(concerned) What are my chances of finding a surgeon.

Doctor( looks away) About twenty five percent.

Anna(crying) Am I ggggg going to dddd die.

Doctor Honestly probably.

Fade Out…..


	19. It seems You all have seen a Ghost!:

Well It seems You All Have Seen a Ghost

Int Dimera Living Room

Tony and Sami bring the last few suitcases down to door while Kate boxes up the pictures in the living room.

Sami( hugs Tony) Well it looks like we're off. Grandma's expecting me to come and pick up the kids then I have to meet Mom and John you'll be alright right.

Tony ( opens the door) I'll be fine. Now go on John and Marlena will be waiting.

Sami(leaving) Ok fine but let me just say that I love you very much and I appreciate everything you've done for me and my kids.

Tony That's what family is for.

Sami Bye.

Tony(closes the door)

Tony lays his house keys on the table. Looks around one last time before leaving the house closing the door behind him.

Fade To…..

Int Hospital Outside Salem

EJ is lying in bed when Allie enters.

Allie(excited) Daddy Daddy

EJ(tired) Allie what are you doing here ?

Allie(jumps on EJ) I want to play Daddy.

EJ(jumps) Ouch!

Allie(scared) Sorry daddy.

Ej (sits up) Its ok Baby (hugs Allie)

Allie ( happy) Daddy you moved. Mommy daddy moved. He can move mommy.

EJ ( smiles) Go get your mommy.

Nathan enters.

Nathan(calmly) Great news EJ the drug trial worked you have full use of your body again.

EJ(getting out of bed) Thank you Nathan but I'm afraid that I have to ask you for one more favor.

Nathan(curious) What

EJ (calmly) Sign me out of here so I can spend the holiday with my family. Please..

Nathan(smiles) That's actually what I was here to talk to you about. I see no reason to keep you here any longer.

EJ Well then lets celebrate the holidays.

Fade To ….

Anna's Hospital Room

Anna lays in her bed with her face still bandaged. Andre sits in a chair across from her.

Anna( weak) Andre could we please go back to salem. Please I'm begging you. I just want to say goodbye to Tony and my son that I'll never get know really. Please Andre.

Andre Sorry Anna that's not going to happen. I think you better get used to being by yourself.

Doctor(entering the room) I don't think you've received an accurate diagnosis.

Anna(wiping her eyes) What do you mean?

Doctor(calmly) I believe you might be able to treat whatever it is that's bothering you.

Anna So you don't really know what it is.

Doctor Actually I'm only at liberty to discuss your condition with you and blood relatives.

Andre leaves without a word.

Anna Who are you exactly.

Doctor I'm the woman who's going to save your life.

Anna(calmly) Marlena what the hell are doing here.

Fade To….

Int. Brady Pub .Morning

Salem turns 200 years old this thanksgiving and the pub is fully decorated in lavish fall colors. Caroline and Victor stand behind the bar. The rest of the Bradies are decorating the pub for Thanksgiving.

Tony enters the pub with Sami following.

Sami Tony are you sure you don't want to stay here for Thanksgiving.

Tony I'm sorry Sami but I really can't I have to go to Austrailia and try to track down Andre before he can ruin everyone else's lives. I really need to get going. Besides there is no reason for me to stay here now. EJ's in the hospital. Anna's gone and you don't need me.

Sami (hugs Tony) Have a safe flight Tony but I still wish you were staying.

Tony I will. Listen Sami I'm always going to be there for you no matter what. No matter what happens between you and EJ

Sami- You too Tony. These past couple of weeks you've became like a father to me in some ways even more than my own father. So thank you for that.

Tony: Oh darling you don't have to thank me. I told you that I only treat you like a daughter because you are a daughter to me. But I am a bit curious as to why you're telling me this now.

Sami: Because we all need to stick together and EJ needs you. He needs you Tony. He needs his father. (anger rising) He needs his father.

Tony: Sami I have to go. EJ he has you he'll be fine.

Tony turns to walk away.

Sami: If you walk out on him now. You're no better than Stefano.

Tony: I'm sorry Samantha. I have to go. (Tony kisses Sami on the cheek before walking away)

Tony walks away when Sami's phone rings.

Sami(wiping her eyes) Hello EJ look now's not really a good time.

EJ(smiles) Samantha yes could you come over here now

Sami (confused) Yeah sure.

Sami hangs up and heads out of the pub.

Outside the pub Sami's phone rings again.

Sami(answers the phone) Hello

EJ What are you thankful for.

Sami: EJ what are you talking about. I'm on my way to see you.

EJ So you want to see me?

Sami Yes.

EJ turn around.

Sami turns around.

Sami (excited) EJ you're up and you're here. What the hell are you doing here.

EJ ( smiles) I came to ask you a favor.

Sami ( moves closer) What kind of favor?

EJ (takes her hand) I love you Samantha and I was wondering if you would do me the honor of marrying me. I know I don't deserve a second chance but

Sami Interupts Him with a kiss.

Sami(laughs) Yes I'll marry you. A million times yes. I missed you so much Ican't believe you're here.

EJ (surprised) I can't wait to see Tony its amazing that he's really my father. My real father. Where is he? Is he inside?

Sami (sad) actually he left.

EJ ( confused) Where did he go.

Sami (calmly) Australia.

EJ (puzzled) For How long?

Sami(calmly) Forever. At least that's what he said after he lost the house and most of all Anna. He was so heart broken and you said you didn't want anything to do with him. He decided to go to Austraila. He's going there to retire. He said he didn't have anything to stay for. Since Anna died he lost his way. He took care of me and the kids for awhile until he lost the house. Andre is still out there. He's just laying and waiting for us to fall into his clutches. You know everything would be much simpler if he were gone for good. Tony really took me and our children in. He truly treated us as family.

EJ: I can't believe he's going to let this happen

Sami: EJ why don't you come in and sit awhile with me until I go and meet John and my mom.

EJ: Is your mom better now or is she still grief stricken?

Sami: She's doing much better especially since they removed the drugs from her system. She's still grieving but I have done best to forgive her and I have for Will but I still don't allow her around my kids.

EJ: Because of me.

Sami: Yes I am still very angry that she let it get that far without letting anyone help her.

EJ: I thought with Stefano finally dead I would get to live the life Iwant but apparently Tony is to afraid to face Andre and end all of this. I guess I was just hoping that when our children grow up they would have grandparents on both sides. I mean is it really so bad of me to want two parents who love me and are there for me. I thought I finally had that now its gone. Your mother didn't cause me too lose it. I threw it away. I forgave her a long time ago.

Sami(hugs EJ) I'm so sorry EJ. Maybe you should try and talk to Tony. I know you're mom is gone but you still have a chance with your dad. I know the perfect way to give you a family unit. Why don't we start with a party. I'm just happy to have the man I love back. I don't want to wait to get married now. I know your family is not here but you have your own with me. Lets just make it official.

EJ Are you asking me to marry you now? (pulls Sami in closer) Because it seems to me that I already did that. Samantha you know I love you. You know I want to marry you but I want my family there too. You still have your family mine's gone. (breaks down) Their all gone Sami why did my father leave me again.

Sami: We don't have any other choice then we have to go to Austrailia to see Tony.

Bo comes outside

Bo (frantic) Sami EJ you two need to see this.

Sami and EJ run into the pub children folowing.

The entire family focussing in on the television news report.

Nicole (upset) Hello I'm Nicole Walker and this is Titan news. With the 200th anniversary of Salem just around the corner the city council was put on display when earlier this morning Salem businessman Andre Dimera marched into city hall this morning and bought out the entire town. The land will be cleared in a matter of days. Mr. Dimera then sold the Town of Salem over to a real esate developer. The developers are planning on demolishing Salem and turning it into a weekend getaway for tourists. Andre Dimera has also inheirited the entire Dimera estate.

This is Nicole Dimera signing off.

Sami: He can't do that can he? Can he just turn our town into a resort.

Victor: actually he can.

Caroline: What do we do now?

Victor: We pack up and leave.

EJ: I have to find Tony. He has to know what is going on.

Bo: We can't just let Andre Take everything.

Victor: We don't have any other choice. Not if you wish to do this the law abiding way.

Caroline: This is our home. The two hundred year celebration is in one month.

Victor: Not anymore. ANd there wont be a town to celebrate will there.

Bo Ma why don't you take the children into the kitchen.

Caroline( heads into the kitchen) Come on kids.

Bo(angry) What the hell are you talking about Victor. There has to be a way

Victor(calmly) Andre's not only bought out the town but he also bought out all the stock in titan. I have nothing. You see Andre some how stole Tony's inheritance and set up a fake company to buy out all of Titan's stock. He took all of that money and bought Salem's land and sold it.

EJ (frustrated) Its still not his to take. But I think I know how we can stop him. He might of bought the land but our homes and businesses are ours to do with as we please.

Victor( looks at the door) That's not part of your plan is it.

Marlena (opens the door and enters the pub) Hello all. EJ glad to see you're up and awake. I also know somebody else who will be glad to hear that. Anna come on in here.

Anna(enters the pub) Well it seems you've all seen a ghost.


	20. Forgiveness is a Virtue

Forgiveness is A Virtue

Int Brady Pub

EJ rushes over to a bandaged Anna and hugs her.

Anna(confused) Good to see you too EJ.

EJ (looks at Anna) Its so wonderful to see you. We thought you died in that explosion at the cabin.

Anna(calmly) That's what we needed everyone to think. It had to be believeable. But I'm alive and well as you can see. I'm sorry I worried you.

EJ and Anna leave the pub.

Anna (sits down on the bench) Is there something you want to tell me.

EJ(nervous) You know you're my mother right.

Anna(calmly) Yes

EJ(hugs Anna) I really did miss you. I know you do not feel anything for me,but if you ever did love me but it's strange I feel something for you that I never felt for Stefano or anyone else. I know it sounds strange.

Anna(cups EJ's face) I love you too EJ. I have loved you my entire life even before I got to hold you like this I loved you. You are my son. My baby boy.

John( to Marlena) So everything went according to plan.

Marlena(happy) Yes its great to be out of there and away from Andre. I am definitely ready to finally get rid of Andre. Where's Tony? He has to see Anna.

Sami(sadly) He went to Austrailia to continue his life. He lost everything with that little stunt Andre pulled. He lost the house and the company. Obviously it's to late to catch Tony but maybe we could call him.

Anna(interrupting Sami) No.. You cannot call Tony. I will not let you call him. Me being dead is the only thing that has kept him safe. The second you tell him I'm alive he dies. That was part of the deal I made with Andre. I can never see Tony again. Never. I have to leave Salem.

EJ(angry) How can you just leave Salem You said you loved me. If you walk out now you are no better than Stefano. How can you call yourself my mother. How can you hurt me like this.(EJ storms out)

Anna( looks at Sami) I'm sorry I can't stay but I have to go away in order to save Tony and EJ. Your children and your families lives depend on me being gone. If Tony and I reunite Andre will kill EJ and Tony. I refuse to let that happen. I have to protect them. Why Can't he understand that?

Sami(calmly) Because he loves you Anna and he doesn't want to lose you. He needs you and so does Tony. You can choose to leave if you want but you have to live with it.

Sami leaves. Anna moves to a boothe and takes a seat.. Marlena comes over and sits across from her.

Marlena(calmly) Anna, come on now. Tony deserves to know the truth. He loves you Anna and he deserves to know.

Anna(wipes her eyes) I want to tell him but I'm afraid to. You see Andre threatened Tony and EJ if I didn't help him get Tony's signature. I thought he was only going to take Dimera Enterprises. I had no idea what he was talking about doing to the town. He threatened EJ and Tony so I did what I had to. I won't ask Tony to forgive me for that. I can't

Marlena( takes Anna's hand) Are you sure you're not just afraid that he won't forgive you. Well Anna I can assure you that won't be a problem. Tony loves you very much. He would and can forgive you anything. He loves you Anna. You have to tell him. He deserves to know.

Anna(stands up from the table) I know he loves me Marlena but how can I ask him to forgive me for causing him to lose everything that mattered to him.

Marlena(calmly) You're all that matters to him. You are his entire world. How can you think that you're less important than his money. The only thing that matters is you Anna. That's all.

Anna(wipes her eyes) I guess I will tell him the truth and let him decide from there.

Anna moves into the kitchen looking for EJ. Once she has gone…

Andre enters the pub with a gun pointed at Sami who he is using as a shield.

Andre(smiling) Oh hello darling. So lovely to see you all again.

Marlena (raising from the table) Andre let her go. You have no use for her. Not now or ever again its all over Andre you have nothing left to take. You have the Dimera fortune and you used your evil ways to take our town from us. You evil vindictive bastard!

Just then "Andre" points the gun at Marlena. When he pulls the trigger water comes out.

Marlena( confused) Tony?

Tony(hugs Marlena) I'm so sorry Marlena but I had to find a way to make it believable. I told Sami about my plan outside and she agreed to help me.

Marlena(confused) Why?

Tony(calmly) We're going to get our town back.

Sami(excited) Tony's going to impersonate Andre and sign everything back over to EJ and Himself.

Tony(calmly) All I have to do is get to the courthouse before Andre and have him sign over my company back to me and then I will essentially buy back the town.

Sami(hugs Tony) You better hurry. Where's EJ?

Marlena(quietly) In the Kitchen with uh.

Sami(excited) Oh well just tell him that I'm going with Tony.

Tony(calmly) And when we return hopefully Andre will be behind bars and I will get my family's money back.

Sami and Tony Leave.

Pub Kitchen

Anna and EJ stand looking at each other. When Anna breaks the silence with a whisper…

Anna(softly) EJ, you should go home and be with your children.

EJ(angry) You would do good to take your own advice.

Anna(shocked) EJ it is not my fault that I missed out on your childhood.

EJ(angry) What about your grandchildren's childhood uh. What about my adult family. What about now uh what the hell are you doing to stay in my life now? What's the matter Anna can't you speak? Cat got that piercing tongue of yours.

Anna(laughs) You remind me so much of your father when he was your age and your right I have to do something to make sure I'm in your life. Always.

EJ(yells after Anna) Anna where the hell are you going? What the Hell are you going to do?

Anna Anna Mom damn it. Mom.

Anna storms out of the Pub.

Marlena(to EJ) Where the Hell is Anna going?

EJ(calmly) When is Andre's board meeting?

Marlena(concerned) You don't think Anna would try to

EJ(finishing Marlena's Statement) To kill Andre..

Marlena(calmly) Andre isn't going to be there. Tony came back to impersonate Andre and sign everything back over to himself. But Anna doesn't know that.

EJ races out the door..

Fade To..

Interior Courthouse

Tony and Sami walk into the hall behind Andre. Tony grabs Andre from behind and Sami injects him with a knock out substance. The two drag him into the bathroom.

Sami(binds his wrists and ankles) Come on Tony we have to get you into that courtroom before the trial starts.

Tony(smiling) Yes Samantha we'll go save the day. You go ahead I left something in my car.

Samantha( leaves) Ok but hurry.

Tony heads to the parking garage.

Int. Parking Garage .Night

Tony's Phone Rings

Tony(answers) Hello…

EJ(yelling) Tony, Anna is alive. She's coming after Andre but she just might come gunning after you.

Tony(yelling) What I can't hear you.

Just then Anna lunges at Tony with a knife. She stabs Tony repeatedly until he falls face down on the cement floor. He lies breathless on the ground when Anna turns him over.

Anna(screaming) Oh my God its Tony. Tony wake up come on baby.

EJ( worried) Oh my god Anna what did you do.

EJ and Anna try to revive Tony.

EJ(hysterical) Hang in there Tony help is on the way.

Sami comes running into the parking garage Hysterical.

Sami(angry) Anna oh my God how could you? How could you? He loves you and you stabbed him.

EJ(starts CPR) Come on Tony don't leave us. Come on.

Tony takes a breath.

Tony(whispers to Anna) Anna I will never forgive you for this.


End file.
